


"Angel?" "Yes, you are."

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Jongdae, Bad Jokes and Puns(I swear I am funny irl), Bucket full of Dumbness, Cliched Pick-up Lines, Dumb and Dumber ChenHun, Established ChanBaek, Eventual Mention of Blood, Fluff and Humor, Litt-le bit of Action, M/M, Mediwizard Yixing, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, squint for kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Despite Oh Sehun's disastrous "help" Jongdae managed to find his angel.And Yixing found his.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ** “This work was written for the Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 1) organized by Xingdae Café." **   
** Prompt number - 19004 **
> 
> _To the Prompter:_  
I would like to sincerely apologize for the liberty I have taken with the prompt but I still hope that you will enjoy reading it. 

_Wizarding World went through a transformation after the last Global Wizarding War. The war left tremendous damage in its wake and it took decades for the Wizarding World to gain a momentum that was somewhat passable. The best thing that came out of it was, hands down, the acceptance of muggles and muggle-borns._

_The Muggle World was still off-limits, Yes, but wizards were more open to the muggle inventions, even going so far as to adapt it and shape it according to the Wizarding World’s needs. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement went above and beyond to make use of the opportunity and stocked up on everything that would make their lives uncomplicated. The old wizarding ways were proficient enough but the speed that the muggle technology provided came with appealing prospects and the Auror Department was quick enough to take advantage of the favourable conditions. _

_The new generation of Aurors came about and were considered blessed. They were loaded with brand new hybrid technology; gadgets, clothes, weapons, you name it. Now, thanks to muggles, the Aurors were more skilled, their jobs were easier and in result the death toll went down. A win-win situation, really._

*****

The door to his office slammed shut behind Jongdae, somewhat muting the hustle and bustle of the Auror Headquarters. He was furious. He wanted to break something...anything or anyone, he didn’t care at this point. Minseok, the dickhead....oops, the Head Auror just sent his partner on a reconnaissance assignment, without him, in spite of his strong objections. _Because Dae, at the age of 24, you were already handling the missions alone and he needs the practice._

_He is just a kid for fuck’s sake! _

Jongdae slammed his hands on his desk, scattering the daily newspapers. He spared a fleeting glance to the moving pictures. He already knew the bullshit they were spewing. It was the talk of the town for the past two weeks. The breaking news. The sensational piece of gossip.

_Ace_, apparently the best Auror this generation was blessed with, was recently, and for the first time, identified by an “unknown source”.

According to that source, the _Ace_ was six feet something with broad shoulders, a stature that was intimidating. He was adorned with a face that was stuck in a perpetual bitch face. He was cold-blooded. Brutal in fight, merciless. Criminals trembled when his name was spoken into existence. And according to Witch Weekly, he was every woman’s wet dream.

Jongdae turned away in disgust and embarrassment. The news outlets couldn’t be more far from the truth. First of all_, he was tiny, for the love of Merlin!_ Second of all, of course, he was the best but everything else was pure speculation.

The new description of the Ace, was similar to someone he knew very well and he was dying to get his hands on the so-called unknown source. In fact, he was officially training (in Jongdae’s words: babysitting) the brat for past 14 months, courtesy of the dickhead, of course.

His partner, the brat, was a pain in the ass, for sure. But he would be lying if he said that the kid didn’t grow up on him in the past year or so. His colleagues often said that the kid had the best Auror of the Wizarding World wrapped around his pinky. Jongdae _begged_ to differ.

His furious pacing slowed down a bit, as he remembered the instructions that he barked to his partner before the beginning of the assignment.

_Where the Merlin’s balls was he? _

Speaking of partners, his _collar _chimed, vibrating ominously, signalling an emergency. It had been, what?, half an hour since his partner’s departure and he was already summoned. He scoffed.

_I can handle it, hyung, my foot!_ He gritted his teeth and disapparated.

When he apparated in the Forest of Dean, he expected his partner to be camouflaged under dozens of standard spells the Aurors learned in their basic class. What he came to face was far from his expectations; the forest clearing alight with different spells, flying in every possible direction and his partner, smack dab in the middle of a bunch of snatchers, trying to fight all of them at once, injured and barely holding his own.

It was not just a reconnaissance mission anymore. _The kid was ambushed._

One Auror against thirty-something full-fledged wizards was far from fair. His anger came back tenfold and he jumped into the fight without any further ado, using the surprise element to his benefit.

He was not there as a prey. He was there as a predator.

Hence, the name, _Ace_. They said, the criminals saw his face before departing to St. Peter’s.

He was it. The last measure.

He was the saviour and he was the prosecutor.

_Goddamnit, some rumours held some truth after all...._

*****

Oh Sehun was a competent wizard. But duelling couple dozens of snatchers or more, alone, was beyond his skill set. So, the moment he got a respite, he did what he had to do and grazed the tip of his wand on his collar, activating a direct link to his partner. He needed help. ASAP.

He felt the wind change, the moment his ring turned green. He smirked.

Oh Sehun’s God was here.

Now, his partner was a sight to behold, in general. But in combat, he was ethereal. Invincible. And the snatchers witnessed it the moment the wizard gracefully stepped into the clearing, black robes swirling around him, wand swishing too fast for the naked eyes to track, spells flying around hitting multiple targets at the same time. Now, THAT is what he called a fair fight.

_Yehet! Presenting your one way ticket to Azkaban, suckers..._

Did he mention that his God was here?

He relaxed a little, now that the whole party’s attention was on the, tiny but mighty, wizard. He would have cheered for his partner, but he was exhausted. (And he knew he would catch a painful spell or two, his partner’s courtesy, of course.) So he refrained from doing anything awesome.

After a few minutes, the spells stopped flying. The clearing darkened. He sat cross legged on the forest floor watching his hyung make his way towards him, navigating his way around the fallen bodies. He blinked his eyes, and the next moment his partner was running full speed towards him. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Just as he turned, a shield appeared in front of him. But it was too late. The purple spell whooshed, close by, blowing gently on the tips of his hair and went beyond him....

_THWACK!_ And found it’s accidental target.

The younger wizard stupefied the culprit before stumbling towards his hyung, who was bathed in blood, unconscious.

Second time that night, Oh Sehun called for help.

*****

_The day was ordinary at St Mungo’s. Slow and boring. Patients coming in with different ailments, people screaming, myriad of different colours, sounds and smells everywhere, healers rushing around to get to their destinations. A normal day, really. _

_The run of the mill day was barely disrupted, when unbeknownst to the St. Mungos’ staff, the Wizarding World’s best Auror was brought in the hospital covered in blood seeping out of his grave wounds, followed by a seemingly distraught man screaming, “If you die on me, hyung, dibs on your condo!”_


	2. It Began on a Wrong Foot

_“If you die on me, hyung, dibs on your condo!”_

_Condo? ..._

It took Jongdae forever to match the familiar voice to an even familiar face. Yup. The younger’s countdown has started. He was going to kill his partner...sloooowly. And painfully.

He almost died for that brat and instead of worshipping him and treating him to his favourite treacle tart from Eden’s, the asshole was on the verge of making him homeless? _Oh Sehun was gonna pay_, he swore on his favourite pair of knives.

_Now, if only, I could open my eyes_...

*****

_What does a man gotta do to get a good nap around here? _

Someone was holding the sun in front of his eyes, his retinas almost scorching and he was on the brink of snapping. Jongdae feeling caresses on his pointed cheekbones was the last straw and his Auror instincts took over. He grabbed that someone’s wrists and pulled the person close, in turn, locking his arms and trapping the offender.

_Gotcha!_

Suddenly, his olfactory senses were bombarded with something sweet and so so decadent.

_...mmmm... chocolate cake.... coffee....mmmm..._

He took a deeper whiff and sighed. His musings were disturbed when someone cleared their throat so close to him that he felt the rumble of that someone’s chest on his.

_Oh...fuck Oh Sehun for interrupting his nap with a chocolate cake. Now, the kid was on thinnest ice possible._

He tried to open his eyes. His eyelids held the weight of giants but he managed just fine. After what felt like an eternity, his eyes settled on a silhouette hovering somewhere above him. Another eternity later, his pupils focused and...and... Jongdae died and went to heaven.

Uh-huh. He definitely died. There was no other explanation.

His arms lost whatever strength they had gained, in split second. His body went lax from basking in the glory of an unearthly being. Chestnut coloured hair, molten chocolate for eyes, face sculpted by God himself and skin made of smoothest clouds.

Jongdae loved being dead.

And lips..._oh merlin, the lips_... pink lips tinted with cherry blossoms were....moving? He furrowed his brows. He couldn’t hear nor comprehend what his angel was saying.

He felt a wrist abandoning his grip just to materialize in his vision. He tried to follow the hand...up...up...till his eyes crossed. And then he felt gentle pressure on his brows, felt his forehead being smoothened out. Thousands of nerve endings of his face worked together to put a smile on his face.

_“Angel?”_

_“Yes, you are.”_

He heard a whisper followed by a melodious giggle before his mind stopped working and his eyes closed again.

_Shucks...Oh fucking Sehun can fiendfyre the condo for all he cared..._

*****

The next time Jongdae came to awareness, it was with disinfectant smell clogging his nose, a blinding smile and asking for his angel.

“Yes, honey, I am right here.” His angel clasped his hand.

_My angel...his hand is so warm, just like his whole existence, bringing warmth to the wizardkind–HOLD UP A FUCKING SECOND! THIS WAS NOT HIS ANGEL’S VOICE._

His eyes snapped open and his vision was cursed with a close up of Oh Sehun’s face. Next event of actions happened in a blink of Sehun’s eyes. One moment, Jongdae was holding Sehun’s hand with a love-struck smile on his face. Next moment, the younger was in Jongdae’s headlock, struggling to breath, older’s wand digging in his throat. Jongdae was scowling, which reflected his non-happiness.

The younger Auror tapped the strong arm that was stealing his breath in small increments, repeatedly, but to no avail. Jongdae tightened his grip and let the younger sweat for another thirty seconds or so and then he let the younger go. He watched the younger make sounds like a stuck pig and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hyuuung!” His partner complained; face all red, eyes watering. He couldn’t stop himself from ruffling the annoying but cute Auror’s hair.

“Hello, Sehun, isn’t this a wonderful morning?” He said beaming and poked the younger’s cheeks with his fingertips.

Sehun swatted his hands away and started to pat down his tousled hair, pouting the whole time. “Not anymore!” Jongdae chuckled at the response.

“How long was I out?” With that dreaded question, the atmosphere dropped drastically, both of the Aurors turning serious. Jongdae saw Sehun’s eyes turn darker, his palms in fists, clenched tight_. I am not going to like the answer._ His grip clasped his wand tighter, the weight familiar, assuring.

At first, when he smelled disinfectant and the trademark medicine-y smell, he thought he was back in Hogwarts, getting treated for injuries after a Quidditch match but when he actually looked around he realized his whereabouts. Gray walls, gray ceilings and stark white bed covers, there was only one institution this...dull. St Mungo’s. Or the Merlin’s Butthole, as it was more popularly known in Auror Headquarters. He groaned.

_Scratch that, I am going to hate the answer. _

He focused his attention on his partner. “It’s okay, Sehunnie. I am okay.” He used the younger’s nickname to assure him that he really was fine. He loosened the younger’s fists with his fingers and started stroking his palms.

_If Sehun was scared, then it must’ve been bad. _

“Four days.” Sehun whispered, looking at their palms, his hyung’s tiny in his bigger ones.

_Oh...four days was not that bad. _He expected worse, actually. This was good. This was better.

“I am really okay, Sehunnie. I feel fine and dandy. See.” He wiggled his body on the hospital bed, as much as he could, waving his arms, doing a weird dance, presenting the younger with all his working limbs, ignoring the stiffness around his upper body. The younger’s smile was lacklustre but it was there and that was enough for Jongdae.

“If this is your mating dance, hyung, then you are going to die alone.” Sehun deadpanned.

“Excuse you, Mister. My mating dance is very appealing. You just don’t have taste.” Jongdae replied in a snooty manner, raising his chin slightly making the younger scoff.

“You keep telling yourself that and the Butthole will have another permanent resident.”

And just like that they were back to their playful selves. Jongdae was brought up to speed by the brat: Minseok freaked out post Jongdae’s injury, newbies were forbidden to go on the missions alone after the news of ‘reconnaissance mission gone wrong’ spread like wildfire around the pit and Sehun was stuck on desk duty, his brain cells dying at the rate of one boring report at a time, because his partner was on indefinite leave. All in all, the Auror Headquarters was back to working smoothly after the initial shock of losing their best to Merlin’s Butthole, even if temporarily.

Jongdae was also sure that Sehun was exaggerating about the dickhead freaking out because nothing could faze that bastard. He could bet his beloved dragon hide gloves that the man was making the seasoned Aurors burn the midnight oil and he was just glad not to be present in the pit right now.

After talking about all the nonsensical things they could, it was time for Sehun to return to his assigned slow death sentence. Jongdae saw the brat shuffle his feet, hesitating to leave. He rolled his eyes.

“Go, Sehun. I’ll be right here, waiting for my piece of treacle tart.” He wiggled his fingers, waving the younger goodbye.

As he was about to settle back in his bed, the door opened and the black-haired head popped in. “Hyung, who is Angel?”

“None of your business, brat.” Jongdae replied monotonously hoping his warm cheeks were not noticeable from the distance.

”I thought I was your angel.” The brat had the gall to pout and Jongdae was spying something that could be used to smack the younger’s head.

“Fuck off, Hunnie. You are far from an angel, you Satan’s spawn.” And suddenly, the kid was all smiley and perky and disgusting.

“Thank you. I’ll take that as a compliment.” The annoying younger said cheekily. This time, Jongdae aahed satisfactorily, settling down comfortably in his bed, when the newspaper hit its target and made the kid rub his head.

The door closed behind the scowling kid, leaving the best Auror of the wizarding world to his thoughts, wand twirling in his fingers, pondering over whether his angel was real or just a figment of his imagination.

*****

Oh Sehun closed the door behind him. He was glad that his hyung was okay.

He was not stupid. He knew the injuries were serious. He was told that the spell was a modification of Sectumsempra and had managed to cut through the ribs effortlessly. It was a miracle that his partner survived even after losing tons of blood. The amount of Skele-Gro went into that room was more than enough to drown a person and more.

He saw the blood. He saw the Mediwizards and Mediwitches working for hours to stop the bleeding. He was sitting right outside the room, waiting for any news, his tear ducts working overdrive.

Anyways, the younger was glad that his hyung was alive. He was going to shower the old man with that goddamn treacle tart till the shorter gets sick of it and leaves the Butthole because he had written enough reports to last him a lifetime and he couldn’t wait to get back in the field, of course, with his hyung.

He turned around with a smile on his face and skipped towards the apparition point. However his happy mood turned sour when he was halted in his steps by a mocking voice.

“Oh, lookey, you are not crying today.”

He knew that voice. It was the chubby-cheeks!

There was only one option. No one was going to know if he obliviated a person, right? His reputation was on stake here.

He did a ninety degree and zoned in on the reception desk, or rather the small man sitting behind the desk, chubby cheeks in his palms, elbows on desk, smirking.

“I never cried....umm...Oh Sehun never cries. Ever.” He tried to sound intimidating, crossing his arms, bitch face on. The small man’s laugh tinkled around them, his eyes turning into upturned crescent moons.

“Oh Auror, you do know I have blackmail material, right?” The man said swishing his wand and Sehun remembered the scene, where he was hiccuping, eyes all red, holding chubby-cheeks’ pinky, while the small man patted his head gently. He shook his head to rid himself of the cursed memory.

_Merlin’s ball sack! This was mortifying. _

The Auror’s cheeks flushed and he stomped away from the small man. “Wait till I get you, chubby-cheeks.”

He disapparated from the Butthole whilst pointedly refusing to look at the reception desk and tinkling laughter echoing around him.

*********

Jongdae was suddenly jolted awake from his spontaneous nap when a Mediwitch came in to check on his progress and to give him healing potions. He has been avoiding looking at the injuries since he woke up because he was just a coward like that but the huge amount of Blood Replenishing Potion, along with the other foul tasting potions which made him gag, that were forced down his throat were enough to indicate that he still had a lot of healing to do and it was going to be a long process.

Thank all that’s holy, he was unconscious during the growing of his ribs. Just because he was familiar with the feeling, an occupational hazard of course, does not mean that he wanted to experience it. The feeling was obviously painful, every single bone growing in sluggish motion and if seeing and reading about it was awful, feeling it happening under you own skin was another level of hell and the weakness due to blood loss was a rotten cherry on top. He was just glad that he skipped the major mending of his body. He was one lucky son of a bitch, m_ediwitch’s words not his_, that his heart missed the spell’s impact by a hair’s breadth, or else it was _farewell, world!_ right then and there.

St Mungo’s or the Merlin’s Butthole was every Auror’s nightmare and Jongdae was no different. Aurors were capable enough to heal minor injuries and sometimes even major ones but only the special cases were called in for official medical attention. Unfortunately, this time Jongdae was very special and he hated it. He hated the fact that he was weak and was forbidden to leave the bed for the time being and that he was pumped with so much medication that he could practically fly without a broom.

Compared to the happening Auror’s life, this was beyond mind-numbing. Seeing Sehun was the only highlight of his day, even though he clocked out right after his partner’s departure, he missed the entertaining brat already. He sighed.

Kim Jongdae had never been the kind of person to sit on his ass for long. He wanted to move, to do something but before he could think of doing something even slightly tiring, the potions took effect and pulled him into a dreamless sleep.

*****

It was on his third day that the conscious Jongdae took matters into his own hands and decided to greet his routine dessert anywhere else that was not his room. It was a stupid decision in retrospection but he was Jongdae and he was nothing but stubborn, so he went with it and found himself in his current situation; lost in a medical wing that was definitely not his.

His wing was not this...cheery. _When in the Merlin’s torn pants did the butthole become this colourful?_

It was what tiny dreams were made of, he assumed. _Aah...Magic!_ It never ceased to amaze him. It doesn’t matter that he was one of the best magicians of his generation. Magic always left him awestruck. And whoever came up with this was an absolute genius.

He turned in circles and looked around, eyes wide trying to take it all in. Animals; magical and non-magical moving, walking, sitting, running and doing anything and everything else on the brightly coloured corridor walls, and no they were not paintings like Hogwarts, they were drawings, actual moving drawings. The cold hard floor was nonexistent because it was covered with grass gently swaying in the wind. As if that wasn’t enough, a magical sky was casted on the ceiling where the sun played peek-a-boo with the clouds shining intermittently on the grass covered ground and he doesn’t know what they used but it smelled flowery and sweet, nothing like his unexciting wing.

And he would never tell another soul this but seeing a whole ass rainbow in a medical wing, almost made him cry. _Almost._ He was pretty damn sure that his mind was not playing games when he heard a stream burbling somewhere because magic made impossible possible. As if the whole setup was not enough, the squealing and tiny pitter-patters were proof enough that he was in the infamous Paediatric Wing.

After numerous Wizarding Wars, St Mungo’s fell and rose again, every time with new additions to its architecture. The children’s wing was a fairly new one. It came to be with the need to provide kids with a comfortable atmosphere where they could take their time to heal. The Paediatric Wing became a permanent fixture to the children who didn’t have a home to return to after the wars. St Mungo’s was appreciated worldwide for their efforts and he agreed that they deserved it. _The Butthole did good._

He was busy admiring his surroundings when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden noise. As a curious person, it took him less than a second to decide and follow a flock of ducks towards the human _Raaaawwrrr, _drawing his wand out of his pajama pants. It was just a precautionary measure, of course and definitely not because a Hippogriff just passed him by, almost crushing him.

As he moved forward through the corridor, he decided to walk bare feet on the grass. _If I am already here, why not experience it like the kids do?_, he reasoned. It felt like he was in an actual meadow, he could even feel the dirt under his feet. _Amazing! _Magic never ceases to amaze him. He was so mesmerized with the feel of it all that he didn’t notice the flock of ducks entering through a door. He was lucky that by the time he noticed they were gone, there was one duckling, as slow as he was, pulling up the tail end of the flock. He smiled at the little guy and stood under the big doorway.

Now he expected kids doing kids stuff, obviously, but what he didn’t expect was to find a pile of kids, stacked on top of each other, giggling. The giggles turned into loud shrieks as another one of those roars was heard, although muffled. _Ouch_. He could bet his brand new broom that there was an adult under all those tiny limbs. He shook his head. There was a reason why the strong Auror was not fond of the little monsters.

Now to understand the not-fondness-fondness emotions of the man regarding kids, you have to go back to the origins. Jongdae would have been the definition of ‘Tall, Dark and Handsome’, if only he had had the tall part down. But no, nature gave him everything but height so he had to make do with the ‘Dark and Handsome’. His kindness (and his tiny size) made it possible for the little spawns to do things to him that were not exactly pleasant. This was one of them. He would never understand why kids would want to deliberately make an adult wheeze. The little fuckers were heavy too. He pitied the adult under the pile. He heard another roar. _Double ouch_. The Butthole was not paying the person enough.

With all the pity, you would think that Jongdae would go help the person but, for once, he was happy that he was not the miserable one, courtesy of the tinies. So, he made himself comfortable by leaning on the door (before checking if his ass was going to get stabbed, beaked or stomped on by any wall-residents) watching and enjoying someone’s misery. _If this is the only entertainment I am going to get today, I’ll take it._

His entertainment lasted only a minute or two, because all of a sudden, the heap started to wiggle and dispersed in a moment, the little brats running away to god knows where. Now that his amusement was over, he was about to move from his nest and help the person like the kind wizard he was but his ears picked up a familiar giggle.

_Oh God. Oh Merlin. Oh fucking all that’s holy. No. No. No way..._

If Kim Jongdae had to rate the moments in which he was rendered speechless, this moment would top the list by miles. And why not? His angel deserved a moment of silence for actually existing and making his world a better place.

As his pupils dilated observing the man of his dreams, giggling, sitting in the middle of scattering of toys, hairs shining like melted caramel under the sun and wearing that awful lime green attire, the dazed man experienced the meaning of the phrase ‘falling for someone’.

Maybe that damn Hippogriff actually came back and was currently stomping on him.

Apparently, this was a day full of health hazards for the confounded Auror because the focus of his interest smiled wide and for the first time Jongdae got a good look at his angel’s face. His soul practically levitated off of his body. His grip on his wand went slack.

Jongdae felt a tug, similar to when he apparates but somewhere around right side of his chest and way, waaaay more pleasant. His heart was fluttering in his chest like a pair of curious hummingbird wings.

Apparently the cold, ruthless, heartless _Ace_, was as normal as you and me, the peasants.

For the first time in his life, Jongdae felt astray.

For the first time in his life, Jongdae was smitten.

For the first time in his life, Jongdae was in love.

*****

Jongdae’s muddled mind was already in the middle of writing sonnets inspired by the tiny craters that had a permanent tenancy on his angel’s cheeks when his bubble was popped by an annoying whisper.

“Hyung, you are drooling.”

Jongdae unconsciously rubbed the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, just to make sure if the brat was telling the truth, and glowered at the taller. If looks could kill, Oh Sehun would have turned into ashes, just like a Phoenix but without the reincarnation bit.

“And you are dead.” He whispered back, annoyed, eyes back on the man who was guilty for monopolizing on his heart.

“Please, hyung. Even your threats are embarrassing now.” He could all but hear the taller rolling his eyes but he decided to let this one go. Today Jongdae was not going to commit a murder, thanks to the angel who was gathering the scattered toys manually. He wondered why he won’t use magic to do it. _Maybe he is tired. Maybe he needs sometime away from those tiny fuckers. _Whatever the reason, he just mentally bowed down to all the constellations, he could remember the names of from his NEWT Astronomy class, for giving him enough time to trace every feature of the beautiful man on the back of his eyelids.

While Jongdae was fulfilling his destiny by taking notes about his future boyfriend, his partner was working on his own life purpose of making the shorter’s life miserable.

“Sooooo, this is your angel. The Angel.”

Sehun’s whisper-screams were giving him a headache already. And the wiggling eye-brows in his peripheral vision were not helping. He didn’t deny the younger’s assumption. It was true. He shrugged.

“Damn, hyung. If you want to give your position away, by all means, keep the fireworks going.”

_What in the world was this crazy kid talking about? _This time he couldn’t help but turn his gaze to check if the taller had finally lost it. The younger just pointed at his hand, with a patient expression.

_What now?.......WHAT???? What was happening?_

”It’s been going at it for past ten minutes now. Trust me, it is a miracle that he didn’t notice you with all the..._sparkly_ show your wand is putting on.”

“How? This has never happened before.” Sehun shook his head with an expression that clearly screamed _this hyung is dumb_.

“Seriously, it’s like I am the hyung in our relationship. Magic Wand 101, Kim,” uttering of the older’s family name earned him a flick on his forehead but the younger continued with his explanation, “Your wand is connected to your emotions. If you are whipped, then your wand is too.” He rolled his eyes, totally not subtlely, towards the man doing his work in the meadow.

“Even my wand is affected by him.” Jongdae’s limited brain cells grasped the logic. His head bobbed in an affirmative gesture. Wands chose wizards and not the other way around. It was not just a piece of wood, useful to hone his magic but it was an extension of his body, his magical core. So, it was really a matter of fact that his wand reflected his emotions. The question was, what exactly was he feeling that made his wand go haywire and produce golden sparks for full six hundred seconds. He turned towards the meadow again.

“Go. Talk to him.”

“What? No!”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“....”

“....”

“Yes.”

A staring match was lost and the defeated found himself pushed inside the doorway. He wanted to turn and glare at the younger but he decided to be a grown up about it and go talk to his crush. But his body seemed to be against the idea. His knees were shaking, his heart wanted to take a leave from all the hard-work it had gone through for past days, his brain, well, it was scrambled a long time ago. On top of it, he could feel the frustration of the younger because of his slow pace.

_Fuck Oh Sehun for those steady, unblinking eyes._

*****

Sehun was getting impatient. The tiny man was taking forever to get down to the business.

So, with not so heavy heart, he took it upon himself to help his hyung and speed up the process. Because he was a charitable person like that and honestly, what would the world do without him?

He took out his precious BlackWalnut wood, Dragon heartstring, 12 ¾ inches of unyielding flexible wand and pointed it at his partner.

“Confundo.”

Muttering that incantation caused a series of actions that probably ended all the possible chances his hyung had with his angel. Sehun wanted to facepalm but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the train wreck.

The feeling was far from mutual where Jongdae stumbled on an invisible obstacle and went sprawling on the soft grass, squishing some of the soft toys and in return getting poked by some of the pointy ones.

_Did he die?_ Oh Sehun wondered.

“Oops.” He had to go pack. He was leaving the country.

If someone asks, it was definitely his hyung’s fault. And the baby just wanted to help.

*********

Jongdae groaned and took a laboured breath. One second, he was giving himself a pep talk about charming the pants off his crush and the next, he went through a rollercoaster and came out staring at the clear sky, sun winking through the clouds. To say that it was physically painful would be an exaggeration but emotionally agonizing, it definitely was.

He wanted to curl up and cry. His life was over. His angel was not his angel anymore. He would marry someone else and live a happy life. And Jongdae would die all alone, lonely, loner.

A toy troll figure banging on his temple with his club and yelling, “Oy, dunderhead!” just added to his mortification. He closed his eyes.

He was over. Screwed. Dead.

When he thought he couldn’t hear another person breathing nearby, _I wouldn’t stay either if I was him, _he gathered his self respect that was in pieces and opened his eyes to go commit a murder and then probably a suicide.

All his gory plans came to an abrupt halt when an upside down face popped into his vision and blocked the sunrays. And then he heard his now favourite sound in the world. The giggle. _My angel is smiling. Ah...Angel, you are going to Azkaban for stealing my heart and showing off those dimples...._

“Hello.” His angel said, taking the troll figure away before it actually did any damage to his head.

“Are you okay?” The angel asked with a frown. _He cares about me._ Jongdae wanted to kiss that frown off his angel’s face. _Wait._ _Too soon. Don’t get ahead of yourself, Jongdae. _He settled on an answer.

“Yes.” He breathed out. He was more than okay. He was amazing.

The dimples burst into existence again as the angel shook his head with a small chuckle.

“Let me check. Stay still.” Stay still he did, observing the man’s face, eyes focused on whatever he was doing.

“You are fine. Just don’t exert yourself too much. Your wounds are not that old. Okay?” _My angel is smart too? _Jongdae was so blown away that he couldn’t come up with anything substantial and continued his streak of monosyllabic answers.

“Okay.” The man nodded in acceptance. “I have to go. Duty calls.” Before the Auror could so much as say _wait_, his angel was off to save the world after gracing him with those dimples for the last time.

Jongdae was ecstatic. And Oh Sehun had to ruin it by breathing.

“That. Was. Hilarious.” Oh Sehun’s face came into his vision and that is when he realised something. _I had a whole conversation with my future husband, while I was lying on the grass._ Last time it was bed, this time it was grass. No one did character development like Kim Jongdae.

“I won’t call that a conversation but whatever sails your boat.” The brat quipped in. “And if you want him to be your future husband, you’ll need my help.” This pulled the older out of his horizontal position. He slowly straightened up beside the taller.

“No-one needs anyone’s help.” He said with a conviction he was not feeling. But he was putting his foot down on this.

“But you do.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Yes. You do.”

“No. I. Don’t.”

“When I say you do, you do.” The younger decided with an air of finality.

Jongdae decided that his life was a joke and dragged his bruised ego and body out of the room, the younger trailing behind him with a victorious shine in his eyes.

*****

By the time, the Aurors reached their destination, after what seemed like dozens of turns and hundreds of steps, Jongdae was exhausted and the hospital bed had never looked so inviting before. Even though he wanted to close his eyes and let the sleep help him forget, the first disaster encounter with his angel was playing in his mind on repeat and was leaving everlasting scars on his memory.

He shuddered.

His eye-hand coordination was a 100% then how the fuck did he end up looking like a starfish. He would bet all his Auror equipment that there were no rocks in his path to stumble upon. _Then what happened?_ He tried to remember every single detail about the incident and it didn’t take long for him to pinpoint the reason.

The bane of his existence was sitting beside his bed looking all guilty, eyes downcast. With a sudden burst of energy the older sat up and reached for the younger’s ear, twisting it. If the younger’s wails were anything to go by it was painful. _Good. He deserves it._

”WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, OH?”

“Hyung, you know I love you, right?” The taller screamed. Jongdae twisted the ear harder and the screaming increased in pitch and volume.

“Mm-hmmm. And how does it answer my question?” The older Auror was not angry. But yes, he was embarrassed as fuck and that was more than enough for his violent streak to come out. He hit his wand on the younger’s head harshly. Once. Twice, eliciting multiple _OWs! _from the younger in various pitches.

“I just wanted to help, hyung.” The younger whispered and Jongdae let him go. Not because he took pity on the younger but because he knew the younger would never do anything to harm him.

“Sehun, I didn’t need any help back there. It was going fine.” He said confidently.

“It didn’t look like that from where I was standing.” The answer made him glare at the younger. But the younger continued with his shoulders doing an up-down motion, “You were so slow. And I thought you needed a lit-tle push.”

“So, you confunded me?” The younger just nodded all shameless and Jongdae could do nothing but sigh. At least the brat was honest about it. “You fucking idiot.”

The insult didn’t faze the younger at all, who smirked and replied with a cheeky, “But your idiot!”

Jongdae had asked for entertainment. He shouldn’t have. Because Sehun always delivered, regardless of the circumstances. Jongdae just shook his head and the younger knew he was off the hook.

It was really not a secret that the older Auror had a soft spot for the younger. That was the reason the younger got away with almost anything. At first, when Jongdae got to know that he was assigned a fresh-out-of-the-academy Auror, he went and threw a spectacular fit in the Dickhead’s office. How dare they ask him to babysit a fresher? He was one of the best the Auror Department has ever had. He already did more than enough work for the department and now he had to take care of a 20-something kid, who had no field experience whatsoever. He was not just angry. He was livid. He wanted to smash Minseok’s head on his desk but he stepped out of the office minus one Head Auror’s head and a plan to get the kid off his back.

The meticulous plan was down the gutter the moment Sehun walked through his office door, looking like a lost puppy. That was also the moment when Jongdae decided to adopt Sehun as his younger brother he never had. Although he wanted to ruffle his hair and pat his cheeks and protect him at all costs, he tried his best to give the kid a hard time to toughen him up.

He was waiting everyday for the kid to go to the Dickhead asking for a new partner but surprise, surprise the brat persevered through everything Jongdae threw at him.

Now, two years later, Kim Jongdae and Oh Sehun was a formidable pair, famous for their accomplishments and the rest was history. He knew Sehun trusted him to the point where he would enter into a duel with eyes closed, if he had Jongdae watching out for him. And well, the feeling was mutual. Their relationship was based on the joint respect they had for each other.

So, he knew Sehun’s intentions were good. And it’s not like he had any chance with the beautiful man anyways. That man was so out of his league that it was not even funny. It was time to let the fantasy go and come back to reality. He was not the angel’s type and he knew it. _How could I even think of kissing those deep, deep dimples of his? I am ridiculous sometimes_. He shook his head again as if to shake off the cobwebs of thoughts and focused back on the taller who was saying something.

”....I’ll help you. Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll handle it.” Last time, the younger said he’ll handle something, he was ambushed and got almost killed. So, Jongdae approached the younger with one of his question, afraid to hear the answer.

”What are you talking about, Sehunnie?”

The taller looked at him with an exasperated expression and sighed loudly, “You were not listening, were you? I am going to get you your dream man, hyung. Keep up! You can thank me later.”

Now, there were very few things Jongdae was scared of. And one of it was a determined Sehun. When the brat gets passionate about something, it was almost impossible to change his mind. And the older wanted to nip the passion the younger had for his love life in the bud. Or there were going to be...problems.

“No one is thanking anyone. I am serious, Sehun, let it go.” Jongdae should have stopped here but he didn’t. “It is not going to happen anyways. He is way out of my league.”

Wrong thing to say. He saw the younger’s eyes flash at his muttered statement.

“What do you mean it is not going to happen?” The younger gritted through his teeth, pinning the older with his intense gaze, daring him to continue.

Jongdae fidgeted with his blanket for sometime before answering, “He is so beautiful, Sehun. He was kind enough to take a look at me because I was hurt at that time, otherwise he never would have looked at me twice. Besides, you know with our job it is difficult to do normal stuff like dating. You know I am right, Hun.”

“Well, what I know is, that my hyung is only one. There is no other like him and that anyone would be the luckiest to have you in their life. So, buckle up because I am getting you that Mediwizard.” Before Jongdae could get a word in, Sehun squealed, “Imagine, hyung, we will never have to come to the Butthole again if you have him as your boyfriend. I already give my blessing to this union.” He said raising his hand in the air like a Minister.

Jongdae chuckled. “Sehun, But-“

“No buts. I am going to make this happen. You know I am good at this stuff.”

Well, that was true. Sehun was one smooth motherfucker and he knew it. He has seen it in action multiple times, on and off work. Even though the taller never dated the same person for more than a week, he was good at dating. On his own he was screwed but with the younger maybe he can revive his chances with his angel. _Should I give this a try?_

As if responding to his unspoken question, Sehun took Jongdae’s hands in his and said, “Hyung, please at least try. You are 27 already. At this rate, you will die alone.” Sehun was right. He was not getting any younger and who was he kidding, the instant he saw the man in the meadow again, he knew he was going to pursue him. Deep down he knew that even if the man he thought was his imagination, he would never fall for anyone else.

_What is the worst that could happen, right? _

He looked at the younger and nodded. “Okay. Let’s do this.” The taller stood up from the chair and whooped with a hand raised in the air. He started to back away from the bed towards the door with a blinding smile on his face, “Kim Jongdae, get ready, one dimpled Mediwizard coming right up. Well...not right up but you know what I mean.” He squealed which sounded a lot like _My Parents _before he closed the door behind him.

Jongdae knew the brat was going to be the death of him one day but all he could do was shake his head and chuckle at the taller’s childishness before he drifted off to the dreams of a man who was going to be his soon. Hopefully.

*****

Sehun was on an important mission today.

First things first, the name of his future parent. He was sure that he saw the man before. He tapped his feet on the floor, rubbing his chin with his finger.

_Where have I seen him before? It was in the Butthole for sure, but where?_

He backtracked to his every visit to the Butthole. And found the answer. He remembered seeing the man on the day Dae hyung was brought in. He was one of the healers on the team. He was sure of it. He remembers because he saw him talking to....

There was only one person who could give him the information he needed. He walked towards the reception desk.

Chubby-cheeks, here I come.


	3. The Wooing?

The harmless looking receptionist was unaware of the tall Auror who was sauntering towards him with a smirk on his lips and a purpose to fulfill.

Sehun could feel it in his bones. Today was the day he was going to turn the tables. Today, he will show chubby-cheeks who wore pants in this relationship. Even though he was getting distracted by the small man’s beauty, multiple times, on the way towards the desk. It was an insignificant thing and he would take this ‘minor’ detail to his grave.

He scoffed; there was no need to freak out over that.....

_Who is freaking out? I am not!_

_I NEVER FREAKED OUT. YOU FREAKED OUT!!! _He blamed his inner self.

Okay, maybe he was a little freaked out...but no one needed to know that, right? _Right. RIGHT!_

The Auror placed his right palm over his thundering heart. He was getting sick. He knew whatever Dae hyung had was contagious. He should have kept his distance. His humanitarian self be damned!

He was having a....what did the Muggles call it...heart assault? Yeah. _I AM HAVING A HEART ASSAULT. HELP ME!_ His inner self screamed.

While the taller’s inner self was having a little monologue and a screaming match of its own, his outer self was exactly opposite. Calm, composed, annoying smirk in place, eyebrows ready to do their wiggle dance and charm the pants off his chubby-cheeks. As he got closer to his destination, his pace slowed and he wiped his sweaty hands on his robes, gulping audibly**_. _**

_Oh Sehun can do this! This is a piece of cake. Okay, let’s go!_

He reached closer to his target and leaned on the desk, the smaller man still oblivious to his godly presence. He decided to change it and coughed loudly to get the man’s attention.

“Yes.” The chubby replied still engrossed in the magazine he was reading. Sehun wanted to burn the colourful object.

“Did it hurt-” Sehun started with his pick up line. And was immediately cut off by the receptionist.

“Did it hurt, when I fell from the heaven?” The receptionist finally looked at the Auror and rolled his eyes. “Yes. It did. And boring.” he said as he waved his hands in a ‘shoo’ gesture.

Instead of going away, the taller leaned closer to the small man and whispered, “No.” His smirk widened, “Did it hurt when you saw me in all of my godly glory?” To highlight his said godly glory, he signalled towards his six-feet-something broad frame in a slow motion. His eyes did not fail to take in the wide eyes roaming his body and he wanted to squish those pink cheeks and maybe even smooch them. But he stopped himself and instead basked in the attention he was getting.

_Sehun 1, Chubby-cheeks 1. _Now the score was equal.

He loved victorious mornings.

*********

Jongdae was feeling extra lazy today, maybe that’s why he didn’t bother to turn towards the Mediwitch that came daily to check his vitals. It was routine and he got used to it. What was out of the routine was the smell of chocolate cake and coffee. The familiar smell turned Jongdae’s lethargic senses into alert mode in flat 2 seconds. In a wink, he was up and sitting on his bed, startling the beautiful man, his angel. The man was in the middle of reading some charts and dropped them due to Jongdae’s sudden movement.

_Oh, not again..._

Jongdae with the intention of helping the man tried to disentangle himself from his blanket cocoon in a hurry and landed himself in another embarrassing position, him on the floor still wrapped in the sheets and the man looking at him with wide eyes. It was all him, this time. No Sehun needed for the destruction.

Maybe, it would have been better if Jongdae had died in the snatcher incident. _I mean, it was not like people were going to miss me. Sehun would but he was not people so, he doesn’t count. Besides, the brat would move in his condo right after his funeral. So, he definitely doesn’t count. _

”At this rate, you’re never going to heal, Mr. Auror.” He heard a voice break through his train of thoughts. He looked at the man that was now crouching in front of him with those damn dimples out in their full splendour. “Hi.”

If he thought he was smitten before, now he was a goner. In that moment, he promised himself that he was going to make this man his. He could be charming when he wanted to be really. He just stopped trying because no one caught his attention before this and fear worked as good as adoration did in his line of work. Sure, he was rusty on the flirting skills but he was certain he could break them in. Starting now. He turned up his sheepish smile and replied, “Hello. How are you this fine morning, Mister?”

“Oh, why, I am great this morning. Thank you for asking. Watching you fall from the bed was definitely an amusing start.” The angel replied, tone smug, while helping him with the unwrapping of the sheets. His angel was so kind, he wanted to weep. Finally when he was a free wizard, literally, his angel gave him his hand, to help him up on the bed. He held the offered hand a breath longer, praying the healer didn’t notice.

_But can I talk about those hands? So soft, but still strong. Fragile looking with stunning slender fingers but with the strength of a...well, a grown up man. _What? Did you expect a poem? Yeaaaah. No. He was not good at things like that.

The bottom-line was, his angel had hands like no other hands he has ever seen. His angel was perfect.

Anyways, moving on...

“By the way, this Auror’s name is Jongdae.” He said with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae. I am Mediwizard Zhang. But you can call me Yixing.” Another handshake and Jongdae’s brain was fried after hearing his angel utter his name in that mellow voice of his. He had never been so proud of his name before. He swooned.

Everything about his angel was wonderful. Even his name was delicate. Yixing. Yeexing. Yishing. YIXING. He loved it on his tongue and tried it out aloud.

“Yixing?” It came out like a question because he wanted to make sure he was pronouncing it right. After an affirmative nod from the healer, he repeated it with confidence, “Yixing.” The healer nodded again with a dimple-rigged smile and the Auror mirrored the happy expression. _Finally, my angel has a name. It is Yixing and it is the most beautiful name in the world. Just like him. Duh._

“Okay. If you sit down right here, I can produce a holographic image of your wounds and take a look at their current healing status.”

The Auror mindlessly followed the instructions and sat on the edge of the bed. Usually he prefers to not look while this process but this time he gathered himself and looked at his bones hovering in front of him.

He was getting queasy by looking at his wounds so he decided to focus his attention on his angel instead.

This was the first time he saw the man up close and he was mesmerised by him yet again. His eyes were dark brown, no, not the flat muddy brown but the molten chocolate kind and combined with that aquiline nose, the kissable lips and the dimples playing peek-a-boo on the plump cheeks made the man beyond good-looking. Jongdae couldn’t remember being attracted to someone to this extent.

He was pulled out of his musings by a hmming and he realized that he had been staring at the man’s lips for too long. He hastily looked up at the man’s eyes, to cover up his slip up, but the pools of molten chocolate were still observing his organs. He let out a sigh of relief. His feeling was short lived though.

“Everything looks fine, but just to make sure that it actually is I’ll need to do a physical check-up.”

“O-kay.” When the man still looked at him with hopeful eyes, he had to ask, “Isn’t that what you are doing right now?”

“Oh, I mean, manually.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ Jongdae realised what Yixing meant and tried hard not to blush. He had a drool-worthy body, he knew. Every sparring session in the arena was proof enough. But he still felt shy removing his top. _Kim Jongdae, get yourself together! That man is a professional for fuck’s sake. You can do this. Show off those abs. Make use of those gruelling training hours where Dickhead made you cry. _

He slowly untied the hospital top hoping that his hot cheeks went unnoticed. He heard a sharp intake of breath but dismissed it as his. Because no way in hell was his angel interested in him. _The man is just doing his job,_ he assured himself. His upper body bare, the brave Auror looked everywhere but at the other man. It was a difficult feat too.

”Can you stand up, please?” He did as asked, mute and gasped as he felt fingers prodding his chest. Not because the wounds were painful but because it felt intimate somehow. The fingers trailed upwards towards his collarbone and he let his breathe out, shakily. _Merlin, let him survive this. _His sanity took another plunge as he felt the man touch above his heart. The organ almost leaped out of his chest but he managed to hold it together. Yixing’s voice was a welcome diversion.

“Are you okay? Your heartbeat is abnormal.” He wanted to look at the man but couldn’t find the courage to do so.

“Yes.” He was back to being his monosyallbic self. He answered the question, pointedly ignoring the other part of the statement. It is not like he had any explanation. Thankfully, Yixing let it go and continued with his observation.

“You are lucky. Your heart is safe”, Jongdae felt Yixing pat his chest right where his heart was, “the wounds are healed but still refrain yourself from doing any physically demanding work. I suggest you take a leave for some days, seeing how _busy_ your job is, some rest would do wonders.”

Jongdae took his top the man was offering and shrugged it on. When he went to tie it back up Yixing stopped him mid-action, “You won’t be needing that anymore.” To say that Jongdae’s thoughts went to sin city and back would be an understatement. Even with his muddled mind, he managed to raise an eyebrow, making the other man flush. “I mean, you won’t be needing to wear that anymore”, Yixing pointed his hand towards his general direction, “because you can change into your own clothes now.” This time Jongdae raised both of his eyebrows, asking a silent question that was answered immediately. “You are sanctioned for a discharge now.”

This wiped the Auror’s smirk right off. Jongdae wanted to scream. Just when he was making some progress, he was being discharged. Life was unfair. Both men stood some steps apart, lost in their individual thoughts, neither moving.

“When can I see you again, Healer?” He asked, coaxing every single ounce of his courage out and putting it into that one sentence, crossing his fingers behind his back.

“Anytime you want, Auror. Wednesdays are the least busy days, you know.” With that the mediwizard pocketed his wand, popped his dimples out and walked away, sashaying his hips in those lime green robes, leaving an open mouthed Auror, contemplating whether his angel actually winked before leaving or not.

Jongdae smiled wide, his heart skipping several beats.

He loved productive mornings.

*****

Sehun quickly walked to his partner’s room, chest puffed out with pride, equipped with the information he had, not so artfully, gathered of his hyung’s angel. Courtesy of his chubby-cheeks of course. He was gonna blow Dae hyung’s mind. If Jongdae was the _Ace_, he was one of the best Aurors too.

He was going to have a new dad soon. He couldn’t wait for them to get married. His Best Man speech was ready ages ago.

He stood in front of the double doors of the room and took a deep breath to tamp down his swooning and internal squealing. When he was composed enough, he opened the doors with a flourish of his wand and entered the room, head held higher than the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts. Despite the loud bang of the doors, his partner, although startled, was looking at him with sparkly eyes and a soft smile.

Oh Sehun should have understood that something was wrong when his hyung greeted him with a soft hello instead of his regular curses reserved for him. But too high on victory and information, he never realised that hyung might have had a successful morning too.

“Hyung.” He started with a smirk, “Oh Sehun, your saviour, the bestest partner and friend anyone could ever ask for, is here.” and ended with an exaggerated bow to the nonexistent audience in the room. “You are going to want to shower me with love and affection after you’ll hear what I have for you.”

Sehun was very considerate of short people problems, so, he leaned towards the smaller man for his hugs, pats on the back and other appreciative gestures.

When you are the taller one, you gotta crouch some for those hair ruffles. _Don’t want to exert my tiny hyung when he just wants to love me. _

When he got nothing but a soft smile, he coughed and shook his head; his silky smooth hair needed attention promptly. But his hyung still couldn’t pick up what he was trying to convey. His hyung was dumb sometimes.

“Ohhhh! Now I get it.” His eyes lit up with the knowledge and he smacked his forehead. “Is your brain fried by my success? Did you lose your mind even before hearing what I have to say about your angel? I told you I would get your man’s information, didn’t I? Do you want to know his name? Ooooh, I know, you are going to love his name.”

He looked at the other man and waited for a moment, to build up the suspense then,

“His name is–”

He was cut off by an excited shout, “YIXING! I KNOW!”

Before he could utter those two syllables, his hyung did, making him stumble a bit, “W-WHAT?” He shoulders drooped, his excitement having jumped off the cliff, “HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?” His raised voice broke his composure.

He went to all that trouble for nothing! On the other hand, his hyung was happily rambling about his angel’s beauty and their encounter that happened this morning. His hyung even knew the angel’s schedule!

_Will I go to hell if I cursed one of my parents? _

Sehun felt his hair being softly tousled. _But at what cost? _All he could think of was the disappointed look on his chubby-cheeks’ face.

_Oh no. My chubby-cheeks... _With that he ran out to plead in front of the cute receptionist, ignoring his hyung’s calls for him.

*****

Jongdae abruptly stopped in mid-sentence, when he saw the taller’s face pale suddenly, “Sehun?” he asked, concern evident in his voice, he reached towards the man and stroked his hair, thinking it would calm him as it always does. But the touch had a total opposite effect. The younger just turned and ran out of the room at light’s speed, muttering something.

_His what now? Sehun’s ass is anything but chubby!_

To make sure if he heard the “cheeks” talk right and to prevent the younger from doing anything drastic in his frantic state, he hastily followed his partner, bidding a silent goodbye to the dreary room. Since, his stuff and the medicines were already packed and sent to his apartment, he was running in casual clothes, wand tucked in back pocket, sans robes. After taking a couple of turns he heard it. Sehun’s whines.

_What the fuck is happening? I am going to hex people, if they hurt the baby. _

His determined walk came to a stop when he saw the taller male trying to grab attention of someone behind the reception desk. The Auror couldn’t get a look at the man Sehun was talking to, so he moved a couple of steps forward and planted himself nearby, getting the best seat for the spectacle that was happening in front of him.

Ooooh. Now he gets it. The chubby-cheeks. Sehun was not talking about his imaginary fluffy ass. He was talking about the man. Jongdae agreed. The man had squishy cheeks.

He decided to listen before acting because Sehun seemed really invested in the receptionist and he wanted to see Sehun embarrass himself. Karma was a bitch after all. The blackmail material would be an additional bonus. Exactly how much did he miss in the past week?

He has never seen his partner like this before. Wizards and witches chased Oh Sehun, not the other way around. Apparently, the cute receptionist was a different case. This was going to be interesting.

He saw the taller grovel and beg but the receptionist paid him no mind.

“You can find Yixing in the children’s ward.” The receptionist said monotonously, never sparing Sehun a glance. Sehun responded with stomping his feet like the child he was and added “But I want you.”

The conversation went around in circles, the receptionist talking about his angel and Sehun talking about the receptionist. Finally, Jongdae put two and two together and the guilt gnawed at his insides. From the conversation it was clear he was responsible for the hard time his partner was going through. He should have just listened to the taller when he came in, all excited about his angel’s name.

He sighed.

But before he could do anything, Sehun took it up another notch by grabbing the smaller man’s face in his palms. Jongdae moved forward to stop his partner from losing his balls permanently but paused when he heard Sehun’s next words.

“Listen to me, chubby-cheeks. Junmyeon. Jun. Myeon. Myeonie. I am not into dimples. I am into these.” These being the squished cheeks, Jongdae assumed. He shook his head again.

_Damn. Sehun was one smooth asshole. _

”Do you understand?” When he saw the smaller nod, he decided to intervene. The man needed to breathe, his face was turning red and Sehun was not letting him go. He stood beside his partner and cleared his throat.

“Hello. I am Jongdae, Sehun’s partner. I’ll take him off your hands now.” He smiled at the smaller man.

When he got a muffled _pweashe,_ he pinched Sehun’s side making the taller wince and glare at him. He answered with a glare of his own and started dragging the taller away from the flushed man. But he couldn’t stop Sehun from yelling before they disapparated from the butthole.

“Remember what I said, Jun. No dimples. Never!”

Jongdae could do nothing but hope that his embarrassment would wash away in the apparition tunnel.

It didn’t.

When the pair of Aurors reached Jongdae’s apartment, the shorter was still reeling from the taller’s actions. “You are embarrassing, Oh.” He said as they climbed up the stairs to his penthouse.

“So were you but you did not see me complaining about it, hyung, now did you?” The taller huffed out immediately, expecting the statement before it was barely out of Jongdae’s mouth.

_Fair point. But mine was not in front of a room full of strange people, judging my ass. _But Jongdae kept his mouth shut. There was no point in riling up the taller. Worked up Sehun was a whiny Sehun and it was just not worth it.

As they stood in front of the double doors, Sehun swished his wand all over to open the entrance to his claimed second home. When the doors didn’t budge, like Jongdae knew they wouldn’t, he saw the taller try again. And again. When he couldn’t take the taller’s frustration anymore, Jongdae opened the doors with a flick of his finger and a non-verbal incantation and entered inside his luxurious place.

A melodramatic gasp was enough to tell him the rant was coming.

“Did you lock me out of my place, hyung? Shame on you. How could you do this to me? What if someday I have to enter our home, for say...ummm...emergency purposes and the wards don’t recognize me, huh? What if I was dying and being chased by some nasty people and this is the only safe place I could think of but the place didn’t grant me access. How would you feel if you saw my dead body on your doorstep? Would you be able to live with the guilt? Would you? COULD YOU?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and smacked the taller’s back of the head to shut him up.

“First of all, MY place. Second, why not go to the Ministry or to one of our safe houses? Third, I won’t feel any guilt in the first place, trust me, I won’t.” Jongdae chuckled, he felt the taller pouting as he moved behind the counter to get his bottle of Odgen’s finest. He needed a drink. He grabbed the glasses and the bottle and poured a shot each.

“Wait! Are you even allowed to drink?” The taller squinted his eyes at him making him raise his eyebrows, “Who is stopping me?” Jongdae challenged.

The tall Auror proceeded to take a sip from his own glass before saying, “Not me.”

Jongdae smiled, relieved. Sehun knew exactly what he needed. And that is why the idiot had access to his home; he just had to use his mind. Even though the wards were of his own creation, he knew Sehun would crack them. Jongdae would give it two hours, tops.

His partner was smart when he used his, mostly resting, brain and with enough motivation and challenge, Oh Sehun was unbeatable. It was one of the things Jongdae admired of Sehun’s. The young Auror was determined and knew how to work his stuff. The stubborn quality of the taller complimented his own firm nature making them a suited pair. Sehun was exactly what he needed to keep him grounded and vice versa.

They were on their second glass when Jongdae broached the topic, “So, the cute receptionist?”

The mention of the man made the taller smile, softly, “He is cute, isn’t he?” Sehun giggled.

Jongdae shook his head. “He is.”

“How many days?” The question was abrupt but Jongdae understood what the taller was asking. He didn’t know how to answer because he didn’t know the answer himself. So, he shrugged his shoulders.

The _Ace _had never taken a day off. Not even once in his active career. Till now. From the moment he joined the Department after his training in the academy, Jongdae had always been in the thick of the situations. Always moving, always working, and completing one mission after the other. Field work was his favourite. Paper work, on other hand, was a bitch and he cursed it to the hell and back whilst doing it.

He never joined the Auror Department thinking of being the best. It just happened. He was just fortunate that he chose a field he excelled at. Although he would never deny that he was on the top because he worked hard.

“Take your time, hyung. The office is fine. They can survive without you for some more days. And I am there too. So, take it slow, yeah?”

After some mulling over Jongdae nodded, “Yes, I will.” That made Sehun smile.

The taller took his last sip of the burning liquid and stood up, “Speaking of office, I have to go. I have a date with some dusty files.” Jongdae laughed at his partner’s sour expression. If someone hated writing reports more than him, it was Sehun.

He stood too, patted the taller’s shoulder as he saw him off to the door, “Wait till Minseok smells you. He is gonna, personally, make you burn off all that firewhiskey from your system. Prepare for that vigorous sparring session.” He heard a long groan before the taller went on his own way making Jongdae laugh again. Maybe he shouldn’t have tempted Sehun with the drink. _Oops._

As he turned towards his now empty space, he felt the daunting weight of the idle time he now had on his hands. He rubbed his hands. _Let’s see how long those mean potions can make me sleep. _Hopefully, his dreams would be plagued by a dimpled face.

*****

When Jongdae came to, after hours, his mind groggy from the long nap, it was already dark. And he was already bored. After eating his dinner, which consisted of soup, he decided to pass his time. By reading.

He lasted, exactly, twenty-three minutes. After twenty three and a half minutes, he threw his copy of ‘Famous Fire-Eaters’ away. In the twenty-fourth, he was putting on his Auror robes and throwing floo powder in his fireplace, clearly enunciating ‘Ministry Atrium’ as his destination.

When he reached his destination, he swiftly moved out of the fireplace to make way for the next arrival (he didn’t want to get his buttcheeks kicked) and breathed in the familiar smell of the Ministry. The smell of papers, ink and memos flying by straight to their respective owners. It was almost midnight but the building was still bustling with wizards and witches running around. Although the crowd was not even half of what served the Ministry in the daytime, it was still a significant number. There were enough departments in the Ministry, which worked round the clock, making the people coming and going in their respective shifts a ubiquitous sight in the Ministry.

He made his way straight to his own floor, nodding here and there when he found familiar faces passing by. When he got off the lift on his floor, he made a beeline for the Dickhead’s office. He would take anything over the boredom he felt for that almost half hour. He would even beg for the paperwork if he had to. As he passed the cubicles, wizards and witches peeped from their allotted space, numerous gasps were heard but he paid them no mind. _Oh fuck this. I need to work, sue me._ They would get over the shock soon.

As he reached the Head Auror’s office he knocked on the wooden door. Three firm knocks, spaced on different intervals. “Come in.” He smirked as he heard the man’s voice. As he opened the door, a sigh greeted him. “You couldn’t even last twelve hours, Jongdae. You are pathetic.” Minseok leaned back in his leather upholstered wingback chair, accusing Jongdae by pointing his quill at him.

Jongdae smiled his best cheeky smile and planted himself in the chair opposite Minseok’s. “You know very well you expected me sooner than this.”

Another sigh. “I did. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

The head Auror threw a ball of paper at his face, “At least you should’ve tried waiting till the midnight.”

Jongdae knew his colleagues were assholes. He laughed and asked, “How much did you lose?”

“1000 galleons. And the two way mirror.” He watched in amusement as Minseok’s face fell.

“Oof. That’s rough.” Jongdae rubbed some more salt on the man’s misery, “Who?”

“The Dumb and the Dumber.”

The Dickhead’s answer made Jongdae laugh so hard, he almost toppled off the chair. “NO! Really?” he wheezed, “And you went against Sehun and Jongin? Both of them! Alone!?” and slapped the desk twice, “You really are losing those lights in your brain with your old age, huh?”

“Shut up, Kim. You made me lose, you fucker! And what are they even going to do with the mirror? Have a dick measuring competition!?” This time Jongdae fell on the floor, clutching his aching midriff. This was pure gold.

“That’s what you get for betting on me, dickhead.”

It took Jongdae almost twenty minutes to calm himself down. Every time he would try to stop laughing, Minseok would start his grumbling and that would set him off again. When he couldn’t laugh anymore he asked the important question.

“Where is my brat of a partner anyways? He should’ve been here to rub his victory in your face.”

“He is squeezing his drunk organs off the alcohol by training the rookies.”

“Still?” It had been hours but he already warned Sehun this would happen. “I’ll go stop him before he actually kills the babies with all the overworking.”

“You do that and tell him to stay away from my eyesight for at least 24 hours or I swear to Merlin, I’ll hex him.” Jongdae stood up and saluted the man, acknowledging the unofficial order and was about to open the door when Minseok spoke up again, “Welcome back, fucker.” In return Jongdae flipped his boss off and exited the office in search of his tall partner.

He found Sehun in the sparring pit, drenched in sweat, donned in just his gear sans shirt and fighting a bunch of freshers. They were done with the duelling, it seemed.

Jongdae threw his robes and shirt over the benches, wand held tight in one of his hand, he started walking towards the railing surrounding the sand pit. He put the index finger and the thumb of his free hand in his mouth and exhaled forcefully. A shrill whistle echoed through the huge space making the sparring session pause and pulled all the attention towards him.

“How’s that drink treating you, Oh Sehun?” He said as he put his free hand on the railing and hoisted himself inside.

His partner straightened up, rubbing his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, “Ha! Couldn’t even last a day. Jongin is going to be happy about this.”

One day Jongdae would lose his eyeballs permanently by rolling them so much because of this man-child.

“By the time I am done with you, you’ll have to use Minseok’s money for pain relief ointments.”

Sehun smirked at this. “You’re on, old man.”

The rookies were watching the partner’s banter like a tennis match, confused of the tiny man who just walked in with shit load of confidence.

“Kids! Pay attention. This is how you battle.” Jongdae struck the moment he stopped talking. But Sehun was ready for the attack, his shield in place. The partners danced around, in the sand giving an exemplary show to the fresh Aurors.

*****

Both of them were seating in the cafeteria, having a late midnight- early morning snack. The duelling session was enough for both of them to build up an appetite. They dug in their food, forgoing talking for the meantime, devouring the light sandwiches in minutes. When their fingers were cleaned and their bellies were full, both of them walked towards Jongdae’s office.

“How are you going to woo the Mediwizard? I mean I’ve already seen your spectacular failure and I am generous enough to help.”

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at his partner who had his right palm over his heart and an innocent expression painting his face. Only Jongdae knew the kind of monster that was behind that baby face. But the monster was an intelligent motherfucker and had way more experience in dating field than he did, so, he kept his mouth shut. Not accepting that he needed help but neither denying the offered aid.

You don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Ever.

“Ah-hah! You leave everything to me and relax, hyung. That mediwizard will be yours in no time.”

Jongdae saw his partner bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement and prayed to the Gods and beyond that he didn’t make a mistake by giving his tall, idiotic partner free reigns of his non-existent but potential love life.

*****

_“They are planning something. I heard them talking about Jongdae pursuing someone.... Romantically!” The tallest of the three people dramatically said, biting the head off of his chocolate frog, resulting in a smudge of chocolate on his tanned skin. The other two, shorter ones, exchanged a glance and nodded in silent communication._

_“We will keep an eye on them. Meanwhile, I bet, 500 galleons, on them failing in the first two weeks.” The man with cat-like features said._

_“Only 500?” A scoff by the owl-eyed tinier man broke the silence. “I am raising this to 2000. On both of them making a fool out of themselves by failing.” He rubbed the chocolate off the taller’s cheek. _

_The taller one thought for some time, rubbing his chin. Finally entering into the wager he said, “I am betting on both of them failing AND making a fool out of themselves.”_

_Hands were shaken. Bets were placed. Money was yet to be exchanged. _

_Only time and two idiots’ action would set the course of one wizard’s victory. Or two._

*****

A tall figure walked through the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. His pace, swift and sure of its target. The man pointedly ignored the shiny trinkets every wizarding shop displayed as he passed by. Today was not the day to play.

His longer-than-life legs stopped in front of a shop, the display full of different colours. He looked up at the even more colourful plaque and nodded to himself, as if assuring himself he was at the right place, as if he has not spent most of his teenage years here stocking up on stuff despite knowing that it would surely get him into detention.

And without further ado he opened the door and entered into the chaotic space. The bell rang and warned the owner of the shop who looked away from the shelves to greet the potential customer.

“Welcome to Magical Giggles and Pukes. How may I help- OH SEHUN?!”

The pink haired man screamed his name. Sehun checked his ears for bleeding but they were fine. For now, at least.

“CHAN! Look what the cat dragged in!” He screamed again, louder and the Auror wanted to block his ears from the abuse but he knew he would not leave the place unscathed if he triggered one Mr. Park-Byun Baekhyun.

The call of the name was answered by thundering footsteps. Sehun was sure the whole Diagon Alley heard Park Chanyeol stomping down the stairs. He braced himself as his giant friend barrelled around the counter and draped himself over him. He patted the man’s back and borne his weight times two and looked at Baekhyun for help. The smaller just shook his head and resumed his shelving.

After some literal heavy minutes for Sehun, Park Chanyeol let him go and knocked his knuckles on Sehun’s forehead. Each word emphasised by a knock, “Where. Have. You. Been. Brat?” The Auror opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted. “We have been so worried, Sehun. A note with two words is not enough. You should’ve been here ages ago.”

Sehun looked down at his feet when Baekhyun joined the conversation, his back still to the taller people. “Your ‘I’m fine’ gave him an aneurysm, Oh. You better have a good explanation for almost blowing up my husband’s vein over your note.”

“I do.” Sehun muttered as he launched in his version of the, now famous, near death experience. The husbands listened to him silently, nodding and making appropriate noises when required.

When he was finished with his autobiography, Baekhyun stood up and swatted the back of his head, “That’s for being careless and making us worry. And your Head Auror is going to get much worse when I see him next.”

Sehun rubbed his head and imagined Baekhyun confronting his boss. The scenario brought a smile on his face. Two small wizards going at each other, the destruction was inevitable. It would be his next mission after he finishes this one.

After enquiring about Jongdae’s well-being and the smaller tut-tutting over his partner re-joining his duties, they moved on to the topic that brought the tall Auror to their doorstep in the first place.

“Why do you need it, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked his friend who pulled a list of items that spoke trouble for everyone.

“To create chaos, why else.” Sehun’s grin was answered by two similar ones.

*****

“Are you ready, hyung?” Sehun asked his partner, who looked sceptical about the whole secret setup. Before Jongdae could express his opinion, Sehun spoke again, “We start on Wednedsay.”

Soon. It was too soon. Jongdae very eloquently conveyed his emotions, “Fuck.”

Sehun laughed. “Fuck indeed.” And apparated away.


	4. The Actual Wooing! (and Praise the Lords, it has ended)

_Week 1: Wednesday_

Jongdae’s quiet day took a chaotic turn at the lunch time when his partner surprised him with his favourite dessert. The damn treacle tart. Before he could suspect the taller’s intentions, he had gobbled down half of it. He was so occupied with the familiar taste of the pastry that he missed the spark his partner’s eyes flashed for a second. He looked at the last bite with a sad face and popped it into his mouth.

Even the little morsel of heaven couldn’t help him procrastinate his work for too long though. He grumbled and stood up, grabbing the file he was supposed to hand over to Kyungsoo. As he passed by Sehun’s desk he thanked him for the pastry with a big smile and ruffled his hair. Happy partner meant more free desserts!

“Your personal mailman is here, Soo.” He said leaning against the man’s desk, sliding the file towards the man who was crouching over god knows what. Kyungsoo chuckled and looked up at him.

“Well, hello, kind Sir, thank you very much for your service.” Soo played along. Jongdae laughed. He liked Kyungsoo. Both of them were batch mates and had spent a lot of time together but as both were assigned different partners their time with each other decreased significantly. It didn’t affect their friendship though.

“Dae, there’s this case I want you to look over for me if you have free time.”

Jongadae nodded, “I am free as a bird. What do you want help with?” Jongdae took this opportunity to stimulate his dulled brain. He was rubbing his chin with his index finger, deep in thought when his line of thought was broken by a gasp. 

“Oh Merlin! Dae, your nose!” Kyungsoo scrambled up and grabbed the tissues nearby moving towards Jongdae. Jongdae looked at the man’s panicked face with confusion a and touched his nose. He felt something wet and warm trickling down his fingers. Blood. _What in the world?_ He was bleeding? He took the offered tissues and looked up, hoping to stop the flow.

As if on cue, he heard his partner’s voice, “Hyung, I was looking-WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?” He felt two hands move his face this way and that. “We need to move him. Now!”

_Move me? Where? _

Apparently Kyungsoo was thinking the same thing, “But I can fix him here, Sehun.” Of course, a mere nosebleed was not that big of an issue. Before he could express his opinion Sehun was already ushering him away from Kyungsoo.

“No. We have to visit Butthole. Right, hyung?” Then Sehun pinched him hard on the arm that made him glare at the taller. No way was he going back there.

“Hyung, your healer said to visit if something out of the ordinary happens. This unprompted nosebleed doesn’t look normal to me. Remember what he said? Do you remember?” Sehun widened and rolled his eyes at Jongdae repeatedly, trying to get the message across.

_This kid has finally lost it. What healer-oh. OH! The healer! His healer! _Jongdae nodded his head frantically, spraying droplets of blood everywhere, as his brain caught up with the scenario. “Yes! Yes, we have to go. Tell Minseok it’s a medical emergency, Soo.”

And the partners were out of the room and apparated away before Kyungsoo could say wait.

\-----

** _The dragon is on the move. I repeat, the dragon is on the move._ **

_The man’s cat-like features sharpened as he smirked. He read the memo and deployed his people on the scene._

**\-----**

Sehun grabbed his partner as they appeared in the familiar surroundings. He took a look around. Not many people. Perfect. The calm atmosphere was going to vanish in thin air as he prepared his throat. _The things I have to do for my parents..._

“MY HYUNG IS DYING! SOMEONE HELP ME! HE IS DYING!” He pointedly ignored the _Are you crazy_ look Jongdae gave him and continued screaming at the top of his lungs.

\-----

Junmyeon loved his afternoons. They were slow and peaceful. Today though, his me-time was interrupted by a familiar voice. The word ‘dying’ made him bolt out of his seat in a second and rush towards two figures, one covered in blood and the other, screaming bloody murder. “Shut up, Auror. Don’t make a scene.” He said as he moved the shorter of the two towards a bench, handing him more tissues. The man’s shirt was soiled and the tie had lost its absorbent quality. His Auror trailed behind him, still speaking. His Auror talked a lot.

“Chubby-cheeks, we need Healer Zhang!”

The mention of his friend’s name made him stiffen. “Why?” He turned to look at the tall man and narrowed his eyes. That made the taller stutter. He enjoyed it.

“I don’t need him. Hyung does!” Sehun whined. It made Jun chuckle.

“Yixing is not on call today. I’ll call someone else.”

“What do you mean he is not on call today? He is! We want Healer Zhang or my hyung dies. Here, on this bench!” Jun wanted to smile at the Auror’s pout but schooled his features. _Cute. He is so cute._

“Hmmm. Now we cannot let someone die. _Here, on this bench._ That won’t be good for St Mungo’s reputation. So, Mr. Kim why don’t you wait in here,” He said as he ushered the bleeding man in a nearby examination room. “Healer Zhang is on his way.”

He shooed Sehun out of the room and closed the door waiting for his friend, who zoomed in moments later and banged the door close in both their faces. _Rude._ He shook his head and moved towards his station accompanied by a looming figure on his heels.

He sat on his chair, his feet dangling in the air, when his Auror started speaking again.

“It’s a portkey.” Sehun said pointing at his chest, one corner of his lip crooked upwards. That smirk did weird things to him. Jun simply looked at his chest then focused back on his face. He knew the punch line was coming.

“Once you touch it, it’ll take you somewhere you have never been before.” _Ah, here it is....._

“Pass.”

Sehun pouted. Junmyeon’s heart was a puddle.

\-----

Jongdae sat on the nearest surface he could find, which was an examination table, careful not to spatter the blood around. Just as he settled the loud bang of the door opening and closing made him flinch.

“Jongdae?! Are you okay? What happened? Let me see.” His angel was here and he was saved. His heart clenched at the sight before him. Yixing was worried for him. He smiled despite of the uncomfortable situation he was in. The next moment, his angel took firm hold of his chin and moved his head around gently. It was nothing like his partner did earlier.

“How did this happen?” Yixing asked as he made the blood soaked tissues disappear and started the clean-up process.

The question halted his smitten thought process. It was that tart. He knew it. But telling that would give rise to more questions, so he decided to keep it simple, “I walked into a lamppost.” And dumb too.

Yixing gave him a look that said _Yeah, right_ but didn’t enquire further. He muttered something under his breath and moved his wand in a pattern that Jongdae’s eyes couldn’t keep up with. Pleasant warmth spread across his face, “There, all done.”

Another wave and his shirt and tie were blood-free. He was impressed. He lost too many clothes to blood and gore. And he had tried all of the cleaning spells but nothing worked this well before. He looked up to ask the man about the spell but the words got stuck in his throat.

There he was. His angel. His Yixing. Smiling at him with those dimples.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” They looked at each other. Smiles reaching their eyes, making them sparkle with happiness.

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Kim. You are lucky I was not busy today.” Yixing said as he took a seat beside Jongdae, their legs hanging and moving in unison. Jongdae took deep breath of chocolate and coffee and smiled, his eyes focused on the painting on the wall.

“Hmmm. Coincidence, huh?” He heard a giggle that made his smile widen. _I made him giggle!_

They talked then. For what seemed like hours but were only minutes. Jongdae got to know that Yixing shared the Wednesdays with two colleagues which reduced his workload. When asked about his job and free timings, he talked as much as he could where he had to omit most of the details. Secrecy clauses were a bitch. Jongdae felt a connection with Yixing he has never felt with anyone before. They just clicked. There was no awkwardness and no formalities. He took it as a good sign.

Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with his angel.

Jongdae made another one of his dorky puns and Yixing was giggling again when there was a polite knock on the door. He recognised that knock. It was Sehun. He sighed. Their time was up, “That’s my cue.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

Jongdae got off from the table and walked backwards towards the door, eyes on the smiling man.

“I’ll see you when I’ll see you, Healer Zhang.” Jongdae didn’t give a damn about the longing that dripped from his voice.

When his angel answered, the words held similar emotion too. “I’ll be waiting, Auror Kim.”

Jongdae stepped out of the room before he did something drastic like kissing those dimples or those lips.

He couldn’t wait for the next Wednesday.

\-----

_“That was embarrassing.” The tanned man whispered to his shorter counterpart. His partner nodded, agreeing fully. _

_“At this rate, he will win.” The shorter quipped in his two cents. “He said two weeks right?” At the taller’s slight nod, the owl-eyed man ran ideas through his head. Both men were busy discussing their next move when a sweet voice chimed in, making them jump._

_“You should be ashamed of yourself. He was injured. Did you not see the blood? Or are you that heartless that you don’t care for your colleague’s health above money? Placing bets on a man that recently got out of a major injury. Bastards, both of you!” _

_As the familiar tiny man talked, both the cloaked men felt mortified. _

_Placing bets was fine, getting caught was not. _

_This was not going to end well. They had to do something soon. Cursing civilians was not ideal but desperate times, desperate measures._

_“Now. Both of you....” the soft-looking man said poking the other two in their hard chests one by one, “...raise those stakes to 3000 galleons and bring me in.” _

_WAIT?! WHAAAT?!?! They looked at each other, then at the man with wide eyes. Plot twist was an understatement of the century._

_“I am placing my bet on them succeeding.” Two scoffs were immediate. Then loud laughter._

_The taller mocked, “You did see them screaming, right?” _

_The tiny man clenched his hands in tiny fists. His man loved drama. What about it?_

_“Yes. 3000 on them succeeding.” He said firmly, stomping his foot for the much needed intimidation._

_Two shrugs and smirks followed. “Your loss. Keep that money ready when you lose.” The shorter of the cloaked men whispered and extended his hand._

_The tiny man shook the offered hand steadily, his chin raised, “We will see, losers!”_

_With that he turned away and skipped towards his destination and sat on his perch grumbling something about kids and idiots._

*****

_Week 2: Wednesday_

Another week rolled in with the sun shining, birds chirping and a pre-arranged opportunity for Sehun. An indoor Quidditch match. He was glad he didn’t have to use the potent stuff the mischievous husbands had handed him. The game would work just fine. He would kiss the person who came up with this but he was a loyal man and honestly a _little bit_ scared of his chubby-cheeks.

Now some things you need to know about the law keepers of the wizarding world. Quidditch was not just a game in the Auror Department. Oh no no...it was a religion! You utter the sacred Q-word at your own expense on that department floor and you better be serious about it and best get ready for some pre-tty painful injuries when you do so. There were no rules and no holding back. If Quidditch was dangerous when normal wizards play it, then it was downright lethal when trained Aurors played it.

The memo containing details of the upcoming bloodbath, strategically decided by two tall Aurors, was passed through the cubicles. Occasional whoops of joy could be heard as the memo passed by. In the end, Dickhead had to burn it due to the chaos it brought upon and declared the details himself. Ministry of Magic experienced a teeny tiny earthquake that day which wasn’t that rare of an occurrence.

Two teams. 14 players. Sehun made sure that his hyung didn’t end up in his team. Oh, his partner was an excellent Seeker but he was an exceptional Beater. And he was planning to put his skills to better use. But his plan flew out of the arena window halfway through the game. His team was behind. And if Oh Sehun hated anything, it was losing.

He was very busy glaring at Kyungsoo, whose commentary was nothing but blatant booing for his team, when his peripheral vision was attacked by a zooming golden spark and he followed it with his gaze. _Ah. There you are, you monster_. The snitch was hovering lazily above the owl-eyed commentator’s head. He squealed in glee. Two birds, one stone.

Just as he expected, his partner came in with the speed of lightning, eyes steady on the prize, one hand ready to catch the golden sucker when he struck.

A perfectly timed bludger was all it took. And three things happened simultaneously; Dickhead blowed the whistle indicating the end of the game, Kyungsoo’s squeak echoed loudly and he toppled of his chair and Jongdae’s pained groan got lost in the victorious uproar of the opposing team.

Sehun took his duty as the concerned partner very seriously and flew towards the fallen tiny people immediately, fake sulking. His teammates would hex him out of the team and would never let him lead them again if he screamed in joy right after losing a match, so, he schooled his expression into furrowed eyebrows and downturned lip corners and floated above the commentator’s deck.

“Are you okay, hyung?” He asked, concerned.

Bludgers were always a blind shot. But he knew it was not serious because he used the exact strength that was needed to hit but to not injure. He watched as Jongdae got up glaring at him, holding the snitch in one hand and massaging his lightly hit shoulder with other. But before he could speak, a loud and pissed off voice interrupted their staring contest.

“ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU OKAY???? YOU DID THAT DELIBERATELY, OH SEHUN!” He looked behind Jongdae and found Kyungsoo, staring at him, his glasses askew on his face making his one eye look bigger than the other. He controlled his laughter at the commentator’s flustered state and answered with a straight face.

“I was asking Jongdae hyung.”

His innocent expression was met with Jongdae’s _are you crazy_ one. He lifted his shoulders in response. Kyungsoo got up as quickly as he could, straightening his pseudo eyes and pointed his finger at Sehun, “You better sleep with an eye open from now on, Oh. You’ve declared a war that you’ll lose.”

Sehun’s eyes lit up with the challenge and he responded to it like a grown-up person would. By sticking his tongue out and antagonizing his opponent.

“We will see who loses, loser hyung!” Then he blew raspberries for added measure.

\-----

Jongdae felt Kyungsoo losing his sanity. His brat of a partner needed to shut up and get his annoying ass scarce ASAP or they would have a murder on their hands. And it definitely would not look good if one of his fellow colleagues went to Azkaban for killing Sehun’s asshole self, so, he stepped forward and took one for the team.

“AAAAAAA. My shoulder. It hurts!” His whiny voice was successful in gaining everyone’s attention in no time. He hated it. But he continued stealing a glance towards his partner, communicating silently.

“I think I need to visit the Butthole.”

Sehun looked surprised for a moment then got off his broom and jumped into the character right away, “Oh no, hyung. Let’s go! What if it is something serious? We have to leave. Now!”

Jongdae wanted to roll his eyes at his partner’s overdramatic acting but held himself together. He was steered almost out of the arena when something stopped them in their tracks.

“Where do you think you are going?” _Shit. How can I forget about Dickhead? _He heard Sehun cursing under his breath. He turned and faced his boss, who had no expression on his face. He gulped.

Minseok looked at him for some seconds then said flippantly, “Go. I heard they have good healers on roll today.”

Jongdae was out of the door at the word ‘go’. He pushed the taller into the fireplace and followed right after. Thank Merlin the destination he voiced was St Mungo’s and not Butthole. He didn’t want to imagine the aftermath of that mistake. Ever.

\-----

“MY HYUNG IS DY-.”

\-----

Junmyeon was ready when they arrived this time. He was fast but his Auror was faster and still managed to get three words out before he was hit with Jun’s silencing spell. One man looked at him thankfully, other with betrayal in his eyes. He received both the expressions gracefully.

Jongdae asked him, shyly, “Healer Zhang?”

Jun smiled at him kindly and moved him towards a room. “Of course. Yixing is on his way.”

He felt a tap on his shoulder when he shut the door behind him and looked at one pouting man. He shook his head and lifted the silencing spell that shattered the momentary blessed silence. He was not complaining though. He loved his Auror’s voice.

He loved his Auror. Period.

“Why would you do that, Myeonnie?”

The nickname made him stumble and it took herculean amount of strength on his part to not jump the man and drag him into a vacant room of their own.

He ignored the Auror in interest of regulating his heartbeat. He planned to spend the rest of his life with this man-child, dying early was not an option.

“Because screaming was unnecessary and embarrassing, Sehun.”

The Auror’s pout defied every earthly law and became more prominent. How that was even possible Jun didn’t know and he didn’t care.

“I am sorry.” Three words were out before his brain could filter them. But it was worth it because Sehun was smiling and Jun’s world became a tad bit brighter. If he knew apologizing would make Sehun smile like that, he would have been on his knees from the beginning.

Oh Sehun was an enigma for Jun. A puzzle he couldn’t solve. A knot he couldn’t undo. Jun never encountered someone so pure but so sinful. He smiled back, his eyes pouring his heart out.

But Sehun had to open his mouth and ruin it with one of his dorky pick-up lines, “I need to learn Occlumency, because I can’t get you out of my thoughts.”

And Jun wanted to pummel the handsome face.

Which he did.

Softly and delicately.

With his lips.

\-----

Jongdae was waiting for his angel. He couldn’t wait to see him in person after a week. Sending their owls over to each other’s home, multiple times a day was definitely not feasible but it held its own charm. It made him feel like a teenager passing love notes to his crush in the class. He felt giddy.

Last Friday, when he found a tiny scops owl tapping on his bedroom window, he never would have guessed that it belonged to Yixing. Later he got to know that the grey feathered bird was named Ai. It suited the well-mannered bird. Even more surprising thing was when his haughty snowy owl, Baram, took an immediate liking to the tinier bird. And his owl didn’t even like him most of the days.

The first note was simple, asking him about his health and telling him to take this potion or that. The response was simple too, stating that he was feeling fine and dandy. And yes the suggestions were noted and he was thankful.

But the small formal notes turned into sweet casual ones in no time and Jongdae’s usually quiet penthouse was disturbed with his frequent squeals. Baram was not happy with the unfamiliar noises his owner was making and he made Jongdae aware of his discontent by pecking his finger and Yixing’s too.

Jongdae had a smitten smile on his face when the door opened and Yixing came in wearing his lime green attire, blinding Jongdae and making him smile more widely. Lime green was becoming one of his favourite colours. His angel looked up and their eyes met.

One second. Two. Then they started laughing.

“Hey.”

“Hey”

They began at the same time. That brought on another round of laughter. Jongdae nodded and gestured his angel to proceed.

Yixing’s eyes sparkled and he bowed, “Ah...why thank you, Mr. Jongdae. What do you have for me today?” He stood in front of Jongdae making him look up and smile his widest. _Ooooh, my angel is sassy._

“A grave quidditch injury, Sir.” Jongdae’s cheeky response made Yixing chuckle and shake his head in exasperation. Jongdae felt proud after hearing the happy sound his angel made. His smile turned into a breathy gasp as Yixing’s fingers touched the affected area. His heart picked up speed and the tender bruise on his shoulder was not the reason for that.

“It is not grave. Nothing a dose of pain-relief potion won’t solve.” He heard Yixing say.

They were now sitting side by side again, just like last time, legs swinging together.

“You don’t have to hurt yourself to come see me, Jongdae. You know that, right?”

Jongdae scoffed, “I don’t injure myself.” _Sehun does._ “It just comes as the part and parcel of the job.”

“Oh yeah?” Yixing’s eyebrow was raised and Jongdae ached to smooth it down. “Then why have I never seen Sehun with any injuries till now? Aren’t both of you partners?”

“Because I save that brat all the time!” Jongdae said sheepishly. But it was true. That asshole had manhandled him way too many times these past days. This needed to stop soon. Or at this rate he was going to permanently lose something. “Don’t worry it won’t happen again.” He assured the man as he gathered some courage and grasped Yixing’s hand in his. It was warm. He loved it. “And today was a special occasion too. It was Quidditch!”

He felt Yixing clasping his hand tighter, “Why do people even play that barbaric game? You can just go buy the golden ball from the shop.”

Jongdae’s scandalized gasp echoed through the room, “How can you say that, Yixing? Winning the snitch is the best part! Saying that to a seeker too? You are not getting anything today!” His huff was followed by Yixing’s chuckle.

“You got something for me? What is it? Gimme!”

“No. Get your golden ball from a shop.”

“It’s a snitch?” Jongdae reached and smoothed his angel’s forehead.

“It is.”

Jongdae’s heart burst when he saw a childlike expression on Yixing’s face. “I want it. Give it to me, Mister.” He followed the finger that was pointed at him. He was being threatened by an angel. He wanted to rain kisses on the other man but they were not there yet. Instead he moved his free hand in his pocket and pulled out the small object. He opened his palm and it came to life and left his hand to hover in front of Yixing’s face.

“It’s beautiful.” Yixing reached out and gently coaxed the ball till it sat inanimate in his palm. “Its mine?” His wide eyes and awestruck expression made it worth it. _Taking the bludger was worth it._

He nodded. _I am yours too if you’ll take me._

Jongdae was suddenly tugged forward by the clasped hands and a soft peck was placed on his cheek. His heart stuttered then picked up again. To say that his brain got scrambled would be an understatement. He blinked. Then blinked some more. And some more.

Jongdae opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But the words wouldn’t come out and Yixing’s smile was not helping.

“I-”

Just then the door banged open and Sehun barged in, bringing along the cold splash of reality in. Maybe he would be the one to end everyone’s misery by killing Sehun. His partner had an impeccable timing. Not for long though. He won’t be able to ruin anyone’s life from hell where he would reside after dying. And he would get promoted too for doing the good deed and all.

“Healer Zhang, can you please give us two minutes?”

Sehun sounded serious. It was his work voice. He squeezed the delicate hand he held and looked at Yixing, hoping he would understand, trying to convey his love, his frustration. His healer nodded, squeezing it back then he gracefully hopped off the table they were sitting on. When Yixing walked out to give them some privacy, Jongdae’s heart felt emptier and his hand colder.

“What is it, Hun?”

“The Russian Consulate is in dire need of help and we are needed. We have to move right now.”

“Since when did Consulates start to involve Aurors into their business? Oh, we are not bureaucrats to deal with this shit and you know it. Tell them to contact Office of International Relations. I don’t deal with this.”

Jongdae’s scoff was answered by Sehun’s.

“Apparently, now you do because they called for _Ace_, specifically.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened. “They said that. The name. Are you sure?”

Jongdae saw his partner’s eyes roll. “Of course I am sure. Do you think I’ll mistake you for some other _Ace_, hyung? How many _Ace_s do you think I know?”

Jongdae snapped his fingers in front of Sehun’s eyes. “Don’t be smart with me, brat. Details?”

Sehun said gloomily, “Briefing in fifteen. I’ll give you some time with him. Okay?”

Jongdae nodded but sat still until he heard someone cough.

“Y-You’ll come back, right?” Hearing Yixing stutter threw him into frenzy. He was in front of Yixing in two strides, holding his trembling hands close to his heart.

“Listen to me. This is normal. An everyday thing. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You better or I am burning Baram.” That made Jongdae laugh.

“He’ll bite your fingers off before you could do that, love.” The endearing slipped but neither objected to it.

“And you better come back for this.” Jongdae laughed again, a short one, when he saw the fluttering wings of the snitch through the fist’s openings.

“I will.” _I will come back for you._

Jongdae leaned forwards and did what he dreamt of doing for ages. He placed a peck on his angel’s forehead and then he walked out and disappeared at the apparition point.

\-----

_A-Ace!?!?!?!?!......OH MY GOD...._

*****

_WEEK 3: Wednesday_

It was late evening; some early stars began to twinkle in the dark purple sky. Junmyeon’s shift had ended an hour ago but he was still waiting. He sat on his too high chair and waited, just like he did all day. And sighed. He did that all day too.

His Auror promised he would come back. It was Wednesday. It had been a week since the two Aurors were called abruptly. Junmyeon almost hexed one of the losers who had too much spare time on their hands. But his Sehun held him back, soothing him by patting his hair and giving him kisses all over his face.

That Sehun was going to have the worst case of Bat-Bogey hex if he died in a ditch somewhere. Or worse returned bloodied and amputated. Then he would kill the taller himself, with bare hands too.

“I guess they are not coming today, huh?”

His best friend stated the obvious as he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

“They would be fine right, Xing?”

“They have to be.” He saw his friend tighten his fist on the snitch he was carrying around everywhere.

He nodded._ They have to be. He has to be._

Then they packed their belongings and left for the day. Tomorrow would start another week of waiting and Junmyeon needed at least a ton of butterbeer in his system if he had to get through it. Instead of going home the two friends made their way towards a bar they frequented.

Love sucked in general. Loving Aurors, sucked ass.

*****

_WEEK 4: Wednesday_

Junmyeon was at his limit. The tiny man had enough. So, he decided to hop off his perch and get his cute ass working because his man was AWOL and it had been two weeks. Fourteen days of waiting. Fourteen days of uncertainty. Fourteen days of torturous silence.

He knew what he had to do. He had to hunt down those losers. The pair would know what was happening.

As he readied himself for his visit to the Ministry of Magic, his best friend popped up beside him. “Where are you going in the middle of your shift?”

He hated lying to Yixing, he did. But he wanted those Aurors to survive the day without any permanent bodily damage so, frustrated Yixing was a big no no.

“I have some urgent business to attend to. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” He saw hurt in his friend’s eyes. Apparently Jongdae said the same thing before leaving, that he’ll be back.

“Honestly what was he supposed to say, Xing? That he won’t be back? You are getting on my nerves. Move I have important work to do.”

“Douchebag, I know where you are going and I am coming with you!” Yixing said, hot on his heels.

Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Promise me. No dead bodies.”

His friend nodded eagerly and held up his pinky. Jun nodded and sealed the promise with his own little finger. “Oh and no blood. Ewwww I hate blood.”

He saw Yixing lopsided grin and that dimple popped up. Merlin help those Aurors.

\-----

When they reached the Ministry they made a beeline for the Department situated on the second floor after they got their badges. Junmyeon looked at Yixing warily when he tapped his feet on the lift floor impatiently. This might not end well. For anyone.

The lift doors opened and they stepped out, quick but cautious. This was not their domain and they needed to be at least decent. Actually they had no right to be here, to come and enquire about them but Junmyeon had enough leverage over the two losers which he hoped was enough to get them at least a smidgen of information.

They looked around and it was the same as any other department Ministry had; pages rustling and hustle-bustle all around. Junmyeon walked towards the first desk he saw and tapped on it.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Oh Sehun.” He said hoping that much information would be enough to guide them towards the said man’s office. The employee was startled when he heard him and then looked at him, alarmed.

“I am sorry, Sir. As of this moment Mr. Oh Sehun is not in the office. What else can I help you with?” The employee answered immediately with a polite smile plastered on his face.

He wanted to sneer but he pasted a similar smile on his face, then proceeded, “Yeah right! Now get me someone who knows him.”

As if. Junmyeon was offended. He was a civilian but he was not dumb. He looked back to keep an eye on his best friend who was busy reading the bulletin board. As he shook his head in exasperation at his best friend’s weird tactics, he missed the panicked expression on the employee’s face.

“Well...get me Kyungsoo then.” Junmyeon offered a way out, throwing another name around. It was best if this settled amicably. The employee happily gave them the directions to the man’s office after verifying their visitor’s badges.

They moved through the hallway and knocked on a nondescript door, third on the right and they were inside before the small man could tell them to come in.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” It was apparent that the man was shocked. Junmyeon beamed at him.

“We came to say hello. Right, Xing?”

“Right.”

“Now.” He said taking a seat in front of the Auror. “Where are they?”

The man sighed. He pushed his glasses up using his forefinger. Then sighed again. “I expected you sooner actually. I am surprised you lasted this long. But unfortunately I can’t tell you anything. Official business, you know? I hope you understand.”

Jun felt helpless then and apparently his friend felt the same thing, “There is a vein right behind your ear.” Yixing showed exactly which vein he meant. _Ah, here we go_. Jun straightened his face and listened. You beg, borrow, steal and if need be, first you threaten then you kill. Not literally though. His friend had jumped directly to the threaten part of the saying. He fully intended to keep it that way. “If put enough pressure at the right place, you can experience immense amount of pain. My professor demonstrated it and it was not pretty to watch but I’ve always wanted to try it out.”

The silence that followed was heavy. 

Jun looked at the man. He knew bringing Yixing along was a bad idea, especially when he was at the ends of his patience.

“You are a feisty one. Who would have thought hmmm? That makes the three of us since Minseok is definitely out now.” Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon. Jun shrugged. He had no idea whatsoever about the man’s ramblings. All he cared about was getting information, which they did.

“All I can say is that they are off grid and we’ve been unable to contact them.” That one sentence deflated the fight out of Jun’s body. “But I am sure they are okay” didn’t help either. He heard a gasp beside him and his shoulders slumped more.

*****

_Somewhere in the Russian Taiga..._

“Fvck this cold. I wanna go home.” Jongdae heard his partner whine for the hundredth time that day. “Why is it so cold here?” He rolled his eyes and smacked his wand on the taller’s head.

“We are in Russian not in Sahara, Se. Of course it is cold. I mean it has been snowing since we got here.” A bitter edge creeped into his voice. He hated being cold too. The muggle warm clothes were useless and magic was limited. It was another challenge, not using magic for everything when they were so used to it. But they adapted somehow. They had lost count of how many days it had been since they were in hell. Both of them were getting cranky the longer they were here, something had to happen soon or they were going to lose it.

“I want to go home. I want to see my chubby-cheeks.” These were the times Sehun’s age peeked through. Jongdae understood the longing too well. He reached out to the younger and smoothed his hair. They were rough to the touch. This was taking a toll on them. Things would have been easier if they could use magic.

He remembered the soft peck Yixing had given him before the hell broke loose. His hand, unbeknownst to him, moved towards his cheek. His fingers were just about to graze his face when Sehun’s voice broke through his daze, “Hyung, you’re touching your cheek again.” His eyes focused and he retrieved his hand and nodded to himself.

“Seriously it has been daaaays, hyung, wash it off.” Sehun’s irritation was bordering on anger now.

“Shut up, brat. I told you if I die here at least I want to die with his lips on me.” His logic was insane he knew. Sehun did too because he looked at him like he had gone crazy. Maybe he actually lost his marbles. “Technically.” He added the keyword under his breath which made the taller jeer.

“After these many days, you are growing a colony of germs on your cheek, nothing else. Technically!? HA.” That earned Sehun a hard pat, this time on his shoulder.

“Don’t think I didn’t see Junmyeon flushed and blushing when we left.”

This statement brought on a round of sighs from Sehun. They both got lost in their own thoughts then. Everything happened in minutes that day.

The moment they left and entered the Minseok’s office they were briefed. The representative of Russian Consulate made his case and it was convincing enough that MLE Department decided to deploy them as aid. It’s not like dickhead had any choice. They asked for _Ace_, they got _Ace._

In half an hour, they were packed and dumped in the middle of a forest covered in snow. Just some basic utilities, them and a strict warning to not use magic because it could be traced. Somehow, someway a group of vile muggles had gotten hands on dangerous wizarding equipments which they were using for insurgence purposes. Their job was to keep an eye on them and if need be, squash the terrorist activities right there.

Spells that emitted big magical signature were banned. Small, basic spells were allowed but only in extremely emergency situations. He made it clear as soon as the briefing session ended that he’ll work with his partner only and it was non-negotiable. He trusted no one else more than he did Sehun to have his back. The condition was accepted immediately and they were portkeyed to their chosen location just like multiple other groups of wizards. It had been days and they had done nothing but waiting for the signal to come and push them into action.

But today was different. Today their vantage point was compromised. And they realised it too late.

The attack came before the warning did.

*****

Jongdae’s life flashed before his eyes as swift as the bullet that zoomed towards him. Surprisingly, it mostly consisted of his angel.

Yixing giggling, the sound so sweet, so soothing to his ears, for his ears. Yixing’s dimple, the conspicuous little crater that accompanied every single movement of those plump cheeks. Yixing’s eyes that were the finest of the chocolate blobs and sparkled like two supernovas when he was satisfied with his sass level. Yixing in his horrendous lime green robes. Yixing skipping away from him. Yixing looking down at him. Yixing laughing out loud. Yixing trembling. Yixing’s s lips, softer than the silk, kissing his cheek. Yixing. Yixing. Yixing.

It was all him. And Jongdae knew what he had to do. Jongdae knew he couldn’t die like this. He would not die here, alone and cold. No. He would decide how, when and where he would die. And he had already passed his judgement on it.

He’ll die when his hair will be as white as the snow surrounding him. He’ll die when most of his teeth and his organs would lose their battle against the monster that was old age. He would happily let go of his last breath clutching his angel to his chest. And he would be the happiest man dead or alive if his angel accepted him as his too. If he didn’t, then well, Jongdae was one persistent man and he would keep trying till he succeeded.

They had a long way to go. Hundreds of cuddles, thousands of kisses and trillions of Love Yous were yet to come and he would not let it end here in the middle of a nameless forest because some douchebags thought it was acceptable to use magic to perpetrate a mass massacre.

_I haven’t even booped his nose yet! _And that was an issue that needed to be attended to without delay.

So, Jongdae fought with everything he had. He fought like the _Ace_. Merciless. Relentless. He stood panting but undefeated in the end, surrounded by pained whimpers and everything gory.

“I have to go.” He said the moment the affected site was secure. His partner looked at him, with the same sombre expression and nodded. He knew Sehun understood.

More wizards were coming in, setting up their cleaning paraphernalia as instructed. Russian Ministry of Magic was obliviating people left and right. It was time to leave.

“Hunnie, can you please handle the boring side of the job today?” Another nod and Jongdae felt a relief. He turned and started to walk towards the wards perimeter preventing any kind of transport.

“Maybe you should let someone take a look at that.” He heard Sehun’s suggestion. He kept walking.

“That is what I’m planning to do.” He smiled to himself and crossed the wards and disapparated before the cold could penetrate his bones.

*****

Jongdae came out of the fireplace looking like a homeless man, the soot from the floo transport made it much worse.

“Junmyeon, where is he?” He asked the man that was looking at him like he had seen a ghost. “WHERE IS HE?” He asked again, louder. His frantic mannerisms made him scarier.

He saw the smaller man panicking as his arms were gripped tight. Jongdae never would have thought that the man had this much strength in his petite body.

“Where is S-Sehun? Why isn’t he with you?” Jongdae was being shaken like a dry leaf in a windy storm. “Where is he?”

They were asking the same questions to each other and were getting nowhere. Then suddenly Jongdae became aware of the fact that the man must be thinking something bad. He wanted to smack himself. He is an idiot.

“Junmyeon listen to me. Look at me.” He made the frightened man focus on him. “Easy, easy. Are you listening to me?” He waited till the man nodded. “Sehun is fine. He is coming, okay?” The man slowly calmed down and nodded again. That is all he could spare. Time and emotion wise. “Where is Yixing?”

“In the children’s ward.” And he was off not running exactly but walking as fast as his tired feet allowed him.

Last time he was walking through these hallways, he was sick and bored and injured same as he was now. The difference was last time he was wandering around aimlessly. This time he knew where he was going and why. He didn’t mind people giving him glances. The way he looked right now, he was lucky he was not admitted in the Mental Ward yet.

When he reached the familiar live corridors, his pace increased. He trudged through the grass not caring about crushing it. The closer he got to his destination, the louder his heart got, the crazier his breathing became. The familiar ducklings quacked around him but he was too busy staring at his universe.

_Ah. There he is. My destination._

He felt the corner of his lips turn upwards instantaneously. There he was. His angel. He leaned on the nearby wall, not giving a shit if he would be trampled by any huge animal. He didn’t care. He was home.

His Yixing was reading to the kids from some book he didn’t recognize. His face smiling but something was wrong with his angel. It took him some time to put his finger on it but he realised. His angel’s eyes were dead, not sparkling anymore. He frowned. Now that he noticed it, his clothes looked loser on him too, his complexion paler. The awareness of these facts deepened his frown. Jongdae was going to stuff food down his throat.

_What changed after I left_?

Oh boy, was he going on a killing spree the second he knows the reason. They better prepare whoever they are. He pledged.

Suddenly there was a loud gasp and now he was the attention of the whole room. Dozens of eyes looked at him, wide, some confused some scared. All he cared about was two eyes. He searched for recognition in them, there was none.

His heart began to pound for a different reason and ugly insecurities rose up their heads from their resting places. Maybe he was too late. Maybe what happened before he left was just his imagination? Maybe he finally was aboard the cuckoo train. Or maybe ne never deserved his angel.

He took a small step forward and his mind took notice of a familiar voice saying something that made the little miscreants scurry away and out of the room. Normally he would have laughed at the wide berth he was given by the little monsters but today was definitely not that day.

“Yi-”

“Asshole.” The curse word threw him off literally. He stumbled. He had never heard Yixing curse before. It was unsettling.

“I-” He stuttered.

“YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Jongdae opened his mouth but nothing came out. He expected numerous scenarios in his head but this was definitely not one of them. But he knew something more was coming.

And it did. In the form of the storybook that Yixing was reading from. The corner of the book hit him in the face.

“Ouch.” _Why did books have sharp corners?_ “He grabbed the book and placed it nearby. “Listen-” He was cut off again. Another object flew at him, he dodged it.

“DON’T YOU ‘LISTEN’ ME, FUCKER! YOU LISTEN!” With every word an object was thrown at him, some hit the target some didn’t. He made his way slowly towards the still sitting man, throwing projectiles. “HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DAYS HAS IT BEEN? One word would have sufficed but noooo....Kim Jongdae decides to disappear off the planet’s face and then has audacity to think that suddenly appearing out of thin air it would be okay? Fuck you. FUCK YOU!”

Now Jongdae was on his knees before the ranting man, every cell of his body begging for touch. He reached forward and his angel slapped his hands away. “Don’t you dare touch me, Kim. And get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you. Go away. GET THE FUCK OUT.”

He sighed. It was worse than he thought. His shoulders slumped. “I-I’ll go away after I explain. I have to say this, Yixing. I HAVE TO. Please. Please.” He wanted to embrace the shaking body of his angel but he was not allowed and it was killing him. He took the silence as the green signal to proceed. He started talking, too nervous to look at the angry man.

“I always thought I would take my last breaths on some battlefield, completing some assignment and I was never afraid of it, of dying. But this time it was different. I couldn’t understand what or why but it was.” He scooted forward on his knees, closer to the man he loved and got whiff of his favourite dessert. He groaned. “Today when I was close to dying I realised I didn’t want to die. I wanted to live.” He wet his dried and chapped lips, anxious. “With you. For you.”

He heard a sob and looked up. Fat tear droplets dropped off his angel’s long eyelashes and rolled down his cheeks. His heart broke. He pulled his coat sleeve and covered his palm with it. Jongdae slowly leaned closer to the man and wiped off Yixing’s wet cheeks with his clothed heel of the palm. His angel let him.

“All I am asking for is a chance, Angel.” He looked at the red rimmed eyes and smiled. “Yes, there will be things I won’t be allowed to tell you and we might fight more than any normal couple and there is even a possibility that we might not end up together. B-But I want to make it work. I want to make you happy. I want to you to be the person I wake up to and the person I come to when I am sad. I want to have those quirky dates with you, where we will walk for hours without any destination in mind.” He sighed.

“I just...I want you to be my companion in the comfortable silence. It won’t be perfect but I’ll try harder. I’ll try till-”

“Shut up.” Those two words did shut him up. He was already mentally planning on drowning himself in Firewhiskey, when he felt two palms cupping his face.

“Just stop talking, Kim.” And then Yixing’s lips were on his and a whole new universe of emotions burst inside his chest. Love. He loved this man. And maybe he was lucky enough that he was loved back by his angel.

The kiss lasted for moments, seconds, hours, years Jongdae won’t be able to tell if someone asked him later. When they broke apart, Jongdae’s eyes fluttered open in disbelief.

“Okay okay. Let’s try. Both of us.” Jongdae was nodding and they were kissing again.

That day Kim Jongdae understood he never knew what happiness was before that moment, when his angel kissed him.

*****

“Wait. Is that a bullet wound? Kim Jongdae! I told you not to hurt yourself, didn’t I?”

“It just grazed me.”

“It’s still bleeding, you idiot. You should have let the healers work on it.”

“That’s why I came directly here, Healer Zhang.”

“You just want me for my healing skills, don’t you?”

“Er- yes?!”

_*Thwack* *Thwack* *Thwack*_

“OUCH!!!”

“How’s the other guy?”

“Dead.”

“Good. He better stay that way.”

_*boop*_

_*Kissing noises*_

*****

_“ASSA! Pay up, you suckers.” _

_Junmyeon squealed as he saw his best friend sitting in the booth with caveman Jongdae at the back of the bar, all lovey-dovey and touchy-feely. He bounced on his tippy toes, his excitement overwhelming his tiny body. As of thirty minutes he was 9000 galleons richer. The prospects that opened before him made his eyes do the crazy dance. _

_It scared the other three people. _

_Kyungsoo, Jongin and Minseok looked at him with myriad of emotions. Shock, incredulity and disgust being the major ones._

_“You cheated. You knew this was going to happen.” Kyungsoo scrunched his nose. _

_Minseok nodded. _

_Jongin exhaled noisily._

_“You Aurors are sore losers.” Junmyeon said sticking his tongue out at them. Kyungsoo had a déjà vu. “Now pay up.” He threatened, his wand shaking in his overexcited hands._

_The other three pulled money out of there and handed over it to him reluctantly._

_“Oooooh. It is too heavy for me to carry.” Junmyeon laughed loudly as he hefted the bags, clanking the coins._

_“Let me carry it for you, Sir.” A voice jumped in from behind him. _

_The other three looked at each other in shameless glee as Junmyeon’s expression changed in a split second. The Aurors were ready for the drama. They lost their money but at least they were not on Crazy Jun’s angry side. Oh Sehun was deader than dead._

_But Sehun was unbothered and sauntered in and stood beside Junmyeon like he owned the world. _

_“Who are you, again?” Junmyeon asked, his head tilted to one side, confused expression very artfully painted on his face._

_“Sir, Oh Sehun, sir.” He bowed with a flourish._

_“Well...I don’t know anyone by that name. So...” Junmyeon let the sentence hang in there. “Toodles, losers. I am off too.” He gathered his loot still not looking at the tall man, who was beaming. As he turned around Sehun spoke again._

_“Going to bed? Mind if I Slytherin?”_

_They waited for the tiny man to hex the daylights out of Sehun. _

_“Of course, sweetie. Here’s your half.” _

_The tiny man handed over half of his tinkling baggage to the tall Auror. He pulled Sehun by his collar and both of them left, with Sehun waving at them, leaving three open mouthed Aurors._

_“What just happened?” Jongin was the first one to recover. “Please tell me we are not like that.” He looked at the bespectacled man. Kyungsoo patted his head in response. _

_Minseok stood and moved away from the other two. _

_“No. You are worse.”_

*****

“You are my angel.”

Jongdae said as he cuddled Yixing closer. Yixing was closer to falling asleep and mumbled something but Jongdae heard it.

“And you are mine.”


	5. Epilogue

The couple entered their penthouse, wrapped in thick coats. They were back from their one year anniversary date and were all over each other. They progressed inside the apartment, shaking hands shedding clothes all over floor. They bumped into the couch and fell on it, wandering hands still doing their job.

“Wait. Wait.” The man straddling his lover said, panting.

The other whined.

“Just...just give me a minute.” The man said again, giggling. “I haven’t given you your gift yet.”

“I thought THIS was my gift.” That earned the whining man a swat on his chest.

“You want it or not?” The other asked, pouting.

The pout made his partner give in, “How are we doing this?”

“Like this.” The man scooted closer on his partner’s lap and wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and picked his wand up from the couch were it had rolled away during their make out session. “You ready?” The other was not but it’s not like had any other option.

“Relax, angel and don’t drop me, okay?” That made the other man wary but he tightened his grip on his lover’s waist.

Their foreheads touched and they were enveloped in a shimmery bubble, glowing with colours yet to be named by the humankind.

*****

_Yixing was doing his rounds when an alarm was sounded and he ran out of the ward. It was an emergency. He was needed._

_“What’s happening?” He asked as he was told to prepare himself for an incoming. This must be an important someone, he thought. Too many people for one person._

_As a stretcher rolled in, all he could see was blood. Someone was screaming something about some condo. Before the doors of the room closed, he saw Junmyeon struggling to hold a tall person. Then he was wiping blood and handing over whatever was needed by the Head Healer. _

_It was bad. It took twelve healers almost half an hour to stabilize the patient. The spell was simple in nature. It was a Sectumsempra. But the personal modification done to it was what they couldn’t figure out. It took them too long and his heartbeat was down to just a couple dozen of thuds a minute. _

_Yixing panicked as a bloodied hand grasped his wrist. He jumped. Considering that the man’s heart was close to flat-lining he had a surprisingly tight grip, which loosened as the seconds ticked up. But before the hand could slip, Yixing grabbed it in his. _

_He didn’t know why he did it. And he didn’t care._

_*****_

_After six gruelling hours, when Yixing came out of the room, he saw Junmyeon being a pillow for the same person who was sleeping with his head in Junmyeon’s lap. His friend signalled him to keep it low._

_“Who is he?” He mouthed. Junmyeon shook his head. He didn’t know either._

_“I gave him some sleeping draught. Can you please look at his injuries? They are not bad but...” _

_He nodded and patted Jun’s shoulder._

_*****_

_Yixing couldn’t get the man out of his head even when he came home for the night. I’ll go check on him tomorrow, he promised his racing heart. When he finally dozed off, his dreams were plagued with hands covered in blood, gripping his._

_*****_

_First thing Yixing did, after he had is coffee was to go check the duty roster. He was assigned as he daily was to the children’s ward. But first, he had a visit to make._

_He told Junmyeon to watch out for him and he entered the patient’s room, gently closing the door behind him. The plan was simple: get in, check the vitals, make sure he survived, get out._

_The plan took a deep dive from Hogwart’s Astronomy Tower when he walked forward and zthe patient’s face came into view._

_Yixing had seen beautiful men before. But this man....this man was beyond ethereal. The black hair shining in the mellow sunlight winked at him as he moved closer and stood at the end of the bed. He looked away from the man and picked up his chart. _

_Kim Jongdae. That was his name. Jongdae. He liked it._

_The vitals were close to normal. He sighed in relief. It was close, very close for some time. He nodded to himself and placed the chart down again. He moved forward to check for himself. He had to make it sure._

_He looked at the man again. His sharp features making him wonder if his personality was just like that. The man was average in stature but the aura he carried was gigantic, impressive. The handsome features were a bonus._

_He was now standing beside his bed and moved his wand over the sleeping body. _

_Hmmm. Okay. _

_This was not great but better than yesterday for sure. “Lumos.” The incantation lit up the tip of his wand and he slowly opened the eyelids, shining light in them. _

_It was a crime to have eyelashes this long. The carved cheekbones begged him to touch, which he did. Just to make sure if they would cut his finger. They didn’t. But next thing he knew, his arms were held between their bodies and he was trapped._

_Shoot! He needed to get out of here. He had to get out of here. It would be bad if someone saw him like this. He tried loosening the grip but it was tight. _

_“Of course it was! What was even this man? How strong are you, Jongdae?” He asked quietly._

_A deep breathe. _

_He cleared his throat. And Jongdae opened his eyes. Yixing was met with probably the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen in his life. Both of them open, staring at him unfocused. The man was pumped with potions. _

_“If I had been in that position I would have slept like a log for days.” Yixng whispered again._

_Then he heard a whisper. One word._

_“Angel?”_

_And Yixing realised that’s what exactly he was. His beauty was otherworldly. Kim Jongdae cannot possibly be a human being. If angels were real, then Kim Jongdae would definitely be one of them._

_He moved his now free hand up and pressed gently on wrinkled forehead. And replied, soflty._

_“Yes, you are.”_

_A panicked giggle slipped out of his throat. He was crushing on a man, a patient!, he knew nothing about. He was crazy. He was creepy. He needed to get out of here. Now. _

_So Yixing did. He tucked the sleeping man in and crossed the room in big strides and kept walking till he reached his assigned ward. He stopped at last, near a floating duck and gripped his wand tigher. _

_He was not a creep. He was not a creep. He muttered while the ducks floated around watching his wand glitch and throw random sparks every now and then._

_*****_

_“RAWWWWWR!” Yixing roared, playing along with the kids. They were a handful but he loved them to bits. And if him bearing all of their weights at the bottom of the pile was not a testament of his patience for them then he didn’t know what was. He loved his job but he was being crushed. Mayday!_

_“Today’s dessert is cancelled!.” He used his last resort, which thankfully worked and he felt the kids getting off of his sprawled back and running away. He sat up and laughed quietly. However, his laugh got stuck in his throat when he saw the man that was driving him crazy since he arrived in the hospital, jumping from one of his thoughts to other, constantly on his mind, standing and staring at... him?_

_He gulped and turned away. He needed to do something with his shaking hands._

_He peeked from his peripheral vision and saw he was joined by the Jun’s tall man. They were whispering, heads close together. He grimaced when something green unfurled in his chest. He didn’t like the feeling. _

_What if he was crushing on a committed man? The way his luck was that would definitely be it. He wanted to run away but he took a breath and started picking up the scattered toys. One by one. Slowly. This was perfect. This would keep him busy enough._

_He heard soft voices. They were still talking. _

_Why weren’t they leaving? Just leave and let me console my single self, he wanted to scream._

_ A Scuffle. _

_*Shuffle shuffle*_

_Then footsteps.....and..... THUD!_

_He held his breathe as he saw the angel on the ground, limbs outspread. What the hell happened?_

_He moved forward. Oh no, he was still injured. This fall was definitely not good for his recovering body. And kneeled near the angel’s head where a toy troll was using his toy energy to bash in his head. He removed it gently but firmly. _

_No Mister. No one was allowed to hurt his angel._

_“Hello.” Then he bent on top of his face, “Are you okay?” Yixing was worried. What if the recently healed wounds had reopened? He had to strain to hear the whispered yes. He shook his head and made a sound. “Let me check Stay still.” _

_Then he did his job with the amount of concentration he had never exercised before. It was getting difficult for him to breathe. The close proximity of his angel was affecting him. Can he even call himself his? His internal self was crying in a corner. He was being stared at and he wanted out. Period. _

_He didn’t remember what he said but he was walking away like the hounds of hell were on his heels. When he passed by the taller man on his way out, guilt and jealousy enveloped him. _

_Those invisible hounds chased him for the rest of the day. _

_*****_

_Junmyeon and Yixing both were sitting in the cafeteria. _

_Both of them were moping for committed men. This was a disaster._

_The two best friends were unlucky when it came to love._

_*****_

_Yixing was getting off duty when a red Junmyeon came running in his view._

_“We...are...idiots, Xing.” The man managed to say through gasps._

_“Of course, we are. But what did we do this time, Jun?” He wanted to go home. The night shift had been tiring._

_Jun patted him on his shoulder. Jun’s next words filled his body with energy._

_“Your Auror is yours, Xing. We got it wrong. They aren’t together.”_

_He gave his best friend his undivided attention._

_“I’m listening.”_

_*****_

_“Jung, do you mind if I take that patient?” Yixing asked his colleague. He wanted to see his angel. He smiled his best smile for added measure. It didn’t work._

_“No. He was assigned to me. So, no.” Jung was a dick. No worries, he knew exactly how to get things done his way._

_“You know what, Jung? I was walking around one day; you know just minding my own business. Imagine how surprised I was when I saw you in the potion’s lab doing.... What were you doing, Jung?” He watched as the man got paler with every word he spoke. _

_“Here you go.” Yixing smiled, all angelic and accepted the charts and notes that were handed to him._

_“Kim Jongdae, you won’t know what hit you.” He smirked walking towards his angel. _

_*****_

_Kim Jongdae was adorable. _

_Yixing laughed as he crouched down in front of the specimen ‘Jongdae in the blanket’. The man literally fell off the bed, wrapped in his blankets looking cuter than ever. He wanted to pinch those red cheeks._

_Something between them had shifted the moment their eyes met. Maybe it was the knowledge that the man he had a crush on was single as a pringle. An open playing field. The flirty, casual conversation between them made him smile wide. He hoped he didn’t look creepy._

_When the man officially introduced himself, he wanted to scream I KNOW! But he played it cool. He was cool like that._

_He loved loved loved the way his angel pronounced his name. He didn’t know it was possible for him to smile this much. _

_He was already in love with how crow’s feet appeared at the corners of his eys when Jongdae smiled. _

_Yixing felt the stare when he worked. The room became warmer._

_The manual check-up was not essential but Yixing would never let go of a golden opportunity like this. _

_His breath got stuck when his eyes were exposed to golden expanse of muscled skin. He willed his fingers not to shiver and finally moved forward and touched his angel’s chest. The scar was fading, nothing but a pink line now. He remembered the blood that stained the sheets the day he was brought in and internally cursed. _

_He was sure his heartbeat matched Jongdae’s. They were idiots. He looked up at Jongdae, the man was look down. Cute._

_He patted the chest hoping it would still the internal organ’s erratic beating. “You are lucky. Your heart is safe.”_

_But mine isn’t. What did you do to me, Jongdae? What will happen when you’ll leave?_

_“When can I see you again, Healer?” The question threw Yixing off but made him smile nonetheless._

_“Anytime you want, Auror. Wednesdays are the least busy days, you know.”_

_His one eye might or might not have blinked on its own._

_Jongdae better take the hint or else...well...or else he was going to pay Ministry of Law and Enforcement a visit. He was not going to let his angel go. _

_*****_

_Yixing sprinted through the corridors moving people aside forcefully. His angel was in hospital again. He hoped that Jongdae was fine. He was going to drop some bodies today._

_He didn’t spare Junmyeon and Sehun anything and barged in the room._

_*****_

_Yixing promised Junmyeon lunch for a month if he got him Jongdae’s address. Food was a powerful motivator when it came to his best friend._

_“Ai, I hope you bring something back too.” He told his owl as he tied the note to her leg. The owl hooted as if she understood. _

_“Fly safe.” He closed his window after his owl took flight in the clear sky._

_*****_

** _Your owl is a douche. He bit me!_ **

** _\-----_ **

** _Yes. Baram is... grumpy. He bites me too. All the time. I apologize on his behalf._ **

** _*****_ **

_He got me a snitch...._

_No one had ever given Yixing a gift this meaningful. _

_He didn’t just give me a snitch. He WON it for me!_

_Yixing couldn’t control himself and pulled Jongdae closer and planted his lips on Jongdae’s cheek._

_*****_

_A-Ace!?!?!?!?!......OH MY GOD...._

_Yixing’s knees gave out and he had to put his back against the wall. His blood roared in his ears. _

_Oh come on! One Auror he falls for has to be the best Auror in the Wizarding World. Fuck his life._

_Being best meant more danger to life. Yixing’s hands clutched the snitch tighter. It didn’t help with the trembling._

_Need to know basis, Yixing. Need to know basis. Think happy thoughts! Unicorns, Patronuses, Cookies, Butterbeer..._

_*****_

_“Don’t touch it. Its mine.” _

_He glared at his colleague who was going to touch his snitch. The women backed off slowly like she was walking away from an angry kitten, a large ans scary one._

_*****_

_“...we’ve been unable to contact them....”_

_That one sentence drove Yixing crazy. He paced around his apartment, crazed, apprehensive._

_He said he’ll be back. _

_He’ll come back. _

_He must!_

_*****_

_Yixing gasped as soon as he saw Jongdae. He was alive. He wanted to curl up and cry in relief. The feeling didn’t stay for long though because anger took over instantly._

_HOW DARE HE? HOW DARE HE SHOW UP AFTER WEEKS? _

_His fists ached to punch his angel but Jongdae was already looking enough beaten up. He held the eyes adorned with wrinkles he missed so much. Till he couldn’t and snapped. _

_He started throwing whatever his hands could find. He needed to hurt someone to get the feelings out and Jongdae was the closest target. He didn’t care if he harmed him more. He deserved it._

_*****_

_Finally. _

_Finally, Yixing felt those lips he was dying to kiss since he had seen them for the first time. _

_It was everything he imagined it would be. His whole being vibrated with the pure adoration he had for this man. He had never felt this for anyone before. _

_And he will never again, he was sure of it._

*****

Their foreheads were still touching, eyes closed and arms tight around each other.

Jongdae inhaled once, twice, thrice while Yixing held his breath. He didn’t know what to expect, so he kept his eyes shut afraid of rejection? anger? He didn’t know.

“You lied, angel.” Yixing’s body strung tight at Jongdae’s voice. He refused to open his eyes. When he felt hands rubbing his back then his sides, that leaked the tension out of his body and he relaxed.

“About what?” He asked.

“About you calling me angel first. I did it first. I win!”

Yixing jerked back from the embrace. Of course. Of course, Jongdae would get stuck on that issue. He shook his head. “Why am I even with you?”

Jongdae laughed shaking them both.

“Because you cannot live without me.”

_Asshole._ “Ugh! I am angry that you are right.” Yixing’s protruded lower lip was pecked lightly.

“About the other thing...” Jongdae started and Yixing nodded. The _Ace_ matter. “I cannot tell anybody. I wanted to but I am not allowed to. I will understand if you are angry-”

“Shut up.” A kiss on that sharp cheekbone. “I understand.” Now on the other one. “And technically,” Yixing rubbed their noses together, “You didn’t tell me. Sehun did.”

Jongdae laughed again. “You are right. It is Sehun’s fault.”

“Now, where were we, Healer Zhang?”

They were interrupted when both of them felt the cool wave of magic signalling breach of the security wards of their place. It was followed by loud noises and persistent knocking on their front door. They both sighed.

“You summoned him, Xing. Why would you do that to us?”

Yixing was miserable too. “Do you think they will leave if we didn’t open the door?”

“Do you not know your best friend and my partner?” Jongdae asked him, eyes wide. Yixing looked at him then screamed,

“WE ARE NOT HOME!”

As if on cue the knocking got louder. The Auror rolled his eyes. “Yeah, baby, that sure helped. Good job.”

Yixing huffed and moved from his comfortable seat, grumbling the whole time. “This better be important or I am disowning Jun.”

Jongdae found his wand and moved it in a complicated pattern, giving their friends (enemies) access.

The door burst open and Jun followed inside, his bags in tow.

_Okay, this is serious_, Jongdae thought.

“I’m moving in.” The tiny man said as his bags halted and placed themselves neatly beside his feet. It was clear from his red eyes that Yixing’s best friend had cried. _Uh-oh_. Sehun was going to die. Yixing was going to finish him in coldblood.

Their partners appeared at the same time and Jongdae got a front row seat in an upcoming murder thriller show.

“CHUBBY-CHEEKS! Why won’t you listen to me? You misunderstood. It was nothing like that.”

“What happened, Jun?” The moment Yixing spoke up, the tiny man made a beeline to him.

“I am moving in, Xing. Please, let me stay for a while.”

Yixing had two weaknesses. Himself and the tiny man. His partner was screwed, seven ways to Sunday. Jongdae stepped back not willing to get into the drama.

“Okay, Jun. You can stay.” Yixing rubbed his best friend’s back and glared at the tallest person standing in that room. “But what happened, Junnie?”

_Oops._ The king of nicknames had entered the conversation. Jongdae was out of here.

“I caught him with a witch.” Junmyeon hiccupped.

_Ah shit, Sehun._ He would kill Sehun himself. He crossed his arms and glared at his partner. Sehun’s whole six-feet-something body squirmed under the heavy stares.

“It was not what it looked like.” Sehun started and seriously he was not making a good case for himself.

“It was exactly what it looked like. He was hugging her when I saw them in front of Eden’s. When I confronted them, he even defended her!” Junmyeon stomped his foot and Yixing shook his head.

“I didn’t defend her. I SAVED her! From you. You didn’t have to pull her hair, Jun.”

He knew it. Jongdae knew it. One day Sehun would die because of his mouth. He should know when to shut up.

He looked at Yixing, gauging his next move. If it was murder, he had to intervene. He couldn’t let his future husband go to prison for killing an idiot. His partner opened his mouth and he braced himself.

“Well, the cat is out of the bag now. We can’t do anything about it.”

Junmyeon and Jongdae’s faces held mirrored expression of _what the fuck._

“Y-You knew?” If Jongdae felt betrayed he couldn’t imagine what Junmyeon must be feeling. Yixing nodded solemnly.

“Tell him, Sehun. Before they both have heart attacks, tell them.” Yixing sat on the couch and his Auror followed.

“Its heart assault by the way. And that witch was selling me our new place, Jun.”

“Its heart attack and WHAT?”

Jongdae relaxed. Crisis averted. Dead body count 0.

“It is called heart assault and It is exactly like you had wanted, chubby.”

Jongdae saw them holding hands and his mind boggled. “What the fuck just happened? Weren’t they fighting some seconds ago?” But instead of entertaining him Yixing shushed him.

“Heart attack. Is it a cottage? Does it have an orchard in the back?”

“Heart assault. Yes and yes.”

Jongdae tried again, “Angel, maybe we should get out of here?” That got him his healer’s attention.

“Hmmm....what do you have in mind?”

“You up for another date?”

The dimple appeared. “Absolutely.”

They stood up and bypassed the coupled fighting about the name of a medical condition. After they were out and the door was closed behind them, Jongdae spoke up again, “What do you feel like doing tonight?” and looked at his Yixing’s eyes, that sparkled with tiny stars which made his lips quirk up.

“Flying.”

And that made Jongdae’s lips turn into a straaaaight line. “Oh no no. You threw up on me last time we went flying. Anything but that.”

“But it was your fault! I told you not do your stunts and you hung us upside down. Of course, I was going to throw up.”

“No flying. No flying in my house for you. You are banned from flying. Forever. And that’s final.” Jongdae put up his hand to indicate that the conversation was over.

“But you promised to make me happy...” Yixing’s whines and puppy eyes made him fail every single time and this time was not an exception.

“Okay. But this is the last time.”

And the couple were off on one of their quirky dates out of many to come.

*****

_In spite of making promises Yixing did puke his guts out again after disembarking from the broom. _

_No, Jongdae was not happy about it. _

_And it won’t be for the last time either. But they will be fine as long as they were together._

_THE END_

_Pssstt..._

_(You get a bonus! You get a bonus! We all get a bonus!)_

_“See. Look. H-E-A-R-T A-T-T-A-C-K. Heart Attack.”_

_“Huh? There must have been a mistake, Chubber. Whoever printed this book was an idiot.”_

_“YOU are the idiot!”_

_“YOUR IDIOT.”_

_ Oh Sehun 100000, Chubby-cheeks 1._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strong hearted and strong minded people who stuck through THAT and reached till this point...YOU DA MVP! Please, collect your cookies after the reveals!

**Author's Note:**

> A loud shout out to one and only Mod K for being patient with me. Without her timely support I might have given up on this way earlier. 
> 
> _To whomsoever is burning their braincells reading my first work ever,_  
If you come across any grammatical errors through out the fic, which you will!, please don't mind them.  
*whispers* Just close your eyes, take a deep breathe and skip them...skip skip skip...


End file.
